Sacrifice
by amblewat
Summary: The leaders of Ravens Warriors have been caught. But are there more and will they rise up. Can Callie recover? Will the Hardy's prevail or will tragedy strike.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of the sequel. This story is a work in orogress. Please review. Amber

Sacrifice

Chapter 1

Mollie was at the mall with Ben. They had just seen a movie and were about to go to the food court for a late lunch. She wasn't very hungry but Ben was. They were halfway there when Mollie saw a familiar face. She automatically grabbed Ben's arm for support.

Ben felt the tension in his girlfriend immediately. She was frozen to her spot and sheet white. He looked over and saw the security guard. He recognized him as the former lieutenant who had groped her in class and dislocated her shoulder when she had been framed. Ben took her trembling shoulders and practically carried her the opposite direction. They could take the other hall to the food court. Cursing their bad luck. He had wanted her to relax a bit. Now she was even more distraught. He sat her down at a table in the middle of the food court. He wanted them to blend with the crowd. Her breathing was ragged. He pushed her head between her knees. "Slow breaths Gracie. You're with me. It's alright."

Mollie forced herself to breathe normally. Then the tears started. "Ben...it was him."

"I know."

"I haven't thought about it in months. Then I saw him! He's here and I could feel his hands on me."

Ben rubbed her back soothingly but thought…'not true you haven't had a decent sleep since it happened.' "He won't hurt you. Not here. Let me call your dad to pick us up."

"Not yet! God he'll see right through me! I can't tell him. He has to focus on mom! She's still struggling."

Ben took both her icy hands. "Mollie you just had a panic attack. You have to tell him. He and your mom will support you. If anything can help your mom it is helping her kid."

"Mom was hurt a lot worse than me. I just need to suck it up." She and started sobbing and hyperventilating.

Ben firmly said. "No! You were violated! You have every right to your feelings. Don't minimize what happened to you because of your mom's ordeal." Ben pulled out his phone. "Mr. Hardy it's Ben we finished the movie can you pick us up at the food court entrance. I know it's early. I'm sorry if it's inconvenient but Mollie saw that officer that arrested her working as a security guard here and she's upset."

* * *

Frank was at Joe's townhouse. Vanessa was at his house with the kids. They were swimming in the pool. Mollie was on a date at the mall with her boyfriend. He still couldn't believe it but wasn't surprised. Ben was a kind boy and they seemed well matched. Just like him and Callie had been. Joe waved a hand across his eyes. "Yohoooo! Where did you go bro?"

Frank flushed. "Sorry thinking about Mollie."

Joe said. "Frank she can take care of herself. We don't have to tail her."

Frank laughed. "I know that. It's just...she and Ben seem to be…"

Joe finished the thought. "Like you and Callie were but recognized it sooner."

Frank nodded. "Yes exactly that." He would have said more but his phone rang. He answered. "Hello Ben."

Joe watched as Frank went from pleasure to worry in a blink. The next second he was on his feet. "I'm on my way. Does she need to go to the hospital? Probably. Okay. Call the ambulance my brother and I are coming."

Joe grabbed his keys. "What happened?"

Frank furiously said. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Ben did call the ambulance. He said where he was and stayed on the phone with the dispatcher. "She's hyperventilating. No I haven't alerted security. You better not that's why she's like this. That's none of your business. She's having trouble breathing. It's because she is panicking that's all you need to know. Yes she's conscious!"

"Do you need assistance?"

Ben stood up using his full height. "Not from you sir. If you have a female guard that will help. You'd better go before Mr. Hardy gets here."

Benson sneered. "Oh it's you! You little troublemaker."

Ben snapped. "Don't call her that! She didn't do anything and hasn't done anything. Now call a female or other security guard otherwise you're going to have a problem."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm saying I will file a complaint. You have an order of protection! Aw crap! I warned you."

You could hear Frank's voice around the entire food court. "Benson! Get the hell away from my daughter! You are violating your order of protection! Joe arrest him!"

"You can't do that!"

Joe grabbed the man, pinned him to the table, and gleefully restrained him. "Watch me." He clicked the handcuffs in place. Onlookers had started to gather. Joe said. "You are under arrest for violating a restraining order."

"I work here!"

Joe snapped. "The minute you saw her you should have left. Not stick around and intimidate her asshole."

Frank comforted Mollie keeping one eye on his brother. Mollie was clinging to him tightly. He murmured. "You're safe baby."

Mollie sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm being so stupid and selfish. You shouldn't have to be worried about me. Mom…"

Frank interrupted her. "Mollie Grace Hardy you are not stupid or selfish. This man hurt you. You have every reason to be upset. Your mother would say the same. Plus, she would never diminish what happened to you because of what happened to her. How long has this been going on?"

"I...I...haven't bb...been thinking about it. I had soccer. Worked on my programs. I saw him and it...it was like I was in the classroom again." Mollie hiccuped and buried her face into her dad's chest.

Joe swiftly took the restrained guard toward the security office. He would go to the hospital after this despicable man was taken by a junior agent. Benson muttered. "All I did was frisk her...such a drama queen."

That was too much. Joe's fist met with the man's nose in a crunching sound. "May I remind you of the right to remain silent. Shut the fuck up!" He walked him away from his distraught niece.


	2. Chapter 2

Tissue alert! Tissue alert! I didn't want to post this...makes me sad but...It must be done. Lets just say the Hardy's are going to go after the warriors like dogs to a bone. Thanks for the reviews! Amber

Chapter 2

Callie was nursing the baby when her cell phone rang. She knew that Frank had to go by Joe's to upload some security software onto his computers. "Hi honey...hanging out with Joe." Callie paled. "Oh my god where…"

Callie listened and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Frank...he was there and didn't leave her vicinity! Where is he going. I"m going to rip his eyes out and fry his hands in boiling oil." This man had touched her daughter very inappropriately during a false arrest. They had sued the city, police department, and him personally. They had all settled except for him. He filed for bankruptcy. He had to have a bit of resentment but Callie didn't give a damn. Right was right and wrong was wrong. This man was criminally wrong. He violated his plea agreement. Good let him go to prison. She was on her feet the minute her son finished eating. She made a quick phone call. "Laura it's me. I have to go to the hospital. Mollie is being transported there. The kids are going to be here. Vanessa, Zoe, and Andrew went to the pediatrician for their checkups. Can you come I don't want to take the baby. Thanks!" Callie put her now sleeping son in his crib. Then she went to her oldest's room. He was now in middle school. "I am going out, Mollie got sick at the mall. You have the fort until your grandmother gets here."

Jackson nodded. "Is Mollie alright? She hasn't been sleeping well."

Callie looked at her son over her sunglasses. "She will be, it might take a while." she turned on her heel and left.

Jackson watched her leave and thought. 'Just like you mamma. Don't push yourself too hard. Let us all help.'

* * *

Callie arrived at the ER and saw Ben waiting in the waiting room. She approached. "Benjamin?"

He jolted. "Mrs. Hardy! I didn't know he was working there I swear! Mom is attending the ER tonight. She came out briefly my sister is on the way to pick me up but I don't want to leave until I know she's alright."

Callie sat and patted his shoulder. "I appreciate that. So does she. Your relationship and how you treat my daughter comforts me a lot."

Ben blushed. "I'm lucky to have met her. I was alone didn't have many friends until her. She brings out the best in me really."

Callie said. "How about this. I go to the desk, and I'll ask if she can see you. That way you can go with your sister."

Ben sighed. "I can work with that. I want to stay but mom won't let me. She said she needs rest."

"She does Benny. But she wants to see you for a second. I'm going to give her something to calm her down. She is in room 11."

Callie and Ben both found the room quickly. Frank was holding Mollie's hand. Mollie bit her lip, then it trembled. "Mom! I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I just…" She burst into tears.

Callie rushed to the bed and held her distraught child. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help your feelings don't put a burden on yourself by dismissing them."

"I'm so embarrassed. The whole mall saw me panic!" Mollie wailed.

Ben came to the foot of the stretcher. "You shouldn't be embarrassed either, you couldn't help it. I'm glad your uncle punched him."

Callie glanced at him. "Excuse me?"

Ben jutted his chin up. "He muttered something. I couldn't hear it, probably best. Mr. Hardy um Joe...turned red. The next thing I saw was his fist hitting Benson's nose."

An RN came in at that point. She said. "Could you state your name please and your date of birth?"

Mollie jolted. "Um Mollie Hardy, birthday is December first."

The nurse went to the computer at her bedside with a phial and syringe. Mollie's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"It is diazepam. Dr. Culpepper ordered it. Are you having feelings of hurting yourself?"

Mollie glared. "_NO!"_

The nurse then expertly gave her in the IV the prescribed medication. Mollie's started drooping and she fell asleep.

Ben let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Thank you mom! Mr. and Mrs. Hardy we'll help her right?"

Frank could see the boy's distress. "We will all help her, hopefully your mom can help us with a few recommendations."

* * *

Callie lay in bed that night with tears running down her face. Her poor daughter, she wanted to kick that Benson's balls black and blue, then leave him in a bloody mass on the floor. But that would not be proper, or recommended. She knew part of the reason for her righteous anger was because of what had happened to her. She turned onto her side shuddering. Her body curling into a fetal position. That was all it took for her husband to feel her distress.

"Callie?"

"Frank I'm a wreck. I should have known better! We should have been getting her therapy this whole time. It's my fault."

"No it's that asshole Benson's fault. Sweetheart, we have all been through a lot. We have a new baby, you went through hell, and so did Mollie. We'll get through this."

Callie curled into his arms. He usually knew exactly what to say and do for her. They had been through thick and thin together. He was her soulmate, her hope, and her peace. If she hadn't met him what would her life be like? She didn't want to imagine. "I love you so much...I can't handle much more right now. Can you help me help her...all of us."

Frank kissed her temple. "We'll help each other baby. You aren't alone, neither is she. I promise."

Callie sniffled. "We testify before congress in a month about Raven's warriors. I'm scared I'll fall apart."

"You won't. You have the truth, and I'll be there with you." 'He had insisted on that detail. He did not want Callie facing this committee alone. The FBI's counter terrorism unit in conjunction with Callie's unit and his found all the warriors that had been linked in anyway to that confiscated laptop. The rape victims would testify last, Callie would go first because she was also an investigator. They had interrogated the warriors for months. Frank was certain there were more and that thought terrified him.'

* * *

One month later

She was leaving work very content. It was her last day on the job. Her final rounds were done. She hugged several coworkers. It had been an amazing and rewarding career. One that had allowed her to feel every possible emotion you could experience. Helping others during a time of need was what had driven her. You'd think she'd be tired. Instead she was energized at ten thirty this night. Her last case had been swift. Hence why she was leaving now and couldn't wait to start the next chapter of her life. She wanted to travel and watch her family grow. They had been through so much. She wanted to do more to help them. So shifting her priorities was an easy decision. She got off the elevator in the employee parking garage humming to herself. Her keys in hand jingled. It was a warm and humid night. A storm was coming in. Her clear blue eyes scanned and found her car. Which she habitually backed into her parking spaces. A man was sitting in the driver's seat of the car beside her drivers side bopping his head to music. She returned his nod of acknowledgement and turned to unlock her door. She didn't see him pull out a gun with a silencer. Her life was gone instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Your wish is my command. Get out the tissues. Amber

Chapter 3

Fenton Hardy was at home. His best friend was over and they were watching the Yankees. They were up two runs in the bottom of the eighth. Sam brought him another beer. Fenton said. "Shouldn't I be getting the beer?"

"I need to stay busy. The Congressional hearings for Ravens Warriors are starting Monday." Sam had just three weeks ago lost his wife in an automobile accident. The kid 17 had been texting and driving.

Fenton sipped. "Yes and I'm glad that Callie's bastard Uncle pled not guilty. You'd think he'd learn. You want to crash here? No judgments or questions. I miss her too. She was our admin for our PI business but also in mine and Laura's wedding."

"Appreciate it but…" the doorbell interrupted him.

Fenton glanced at his watch, "who could that be?" He stood and answered his door. It was the Alexandria police chief a friend but Fenton's heart stopped. He gripped the doorframe he couldn't hide his concern. "George? What is it?" 'Let it be a consult!'

George removed his watch cap. "Fenton...Laura was killed in the parking garage at the hospital tonight."

Fenton swayed. Luckily Sam was there to steady him along with someone else. Fenton couldn't see through his tears but the scent was vaguely familiar.

"Fenton."

He looked up at his daughter in law. Her steel blue gray eyes were filled with tears. Her brow was furrowed in concern. "Vanessa...how?"

"I just drove up and saw the squad car. I overheard them talking and waited. I can't believe it."

She threw her arms around him as the grief hit him harder than any bullet from a gun could. He didn't hear his youngest son come into the room. He only felt him as he took Vanessa's place. "Dad...dad! What is it? What's wrong?"

Vanessa could hear the fear in her husband's voice. She was grateful that both their kids were at camp right now. Vanessa answered. "Joe honey your mom...she...she...oh god...was killed at the hospital."

Joe clinging to his father let his own tears fall. His own grief and shock pouring out. He had heard a call about a shooting there. She was shot! He managed to ask with a voice he didn't recognize. "How? Who?"

George Heinz knelt beside them. "My department is canvassing right now. A gun with a silencer was left at the scene. Laura's purse and her car were left at the scene."

Sam sucked in his breath. "It was an execution then. George this is an FBI assistant directors wife. Can we assign a couple agents to the detail?"

"Of course. Fenton I'm so sorry."

Fenton nodded still crying he managed to force out of his mouth. "Thank you."

The door banged open again. This time it was Frank, Callie, and little Liam. Frank sat on his father's other side. Frank hugged his father and rubbed his brothers back soothing. A couple tears streamed down his face. They had not hesitated. Callie insisted on driving hoping that he would let the grief hit him, but her husband stayed silent with his eyes closed and his fists clenched in the car. Callie addressed the chief. "Would you work with SSA Collins, and Todd from my unit. I'll call them to the scene?"

"Of course, I'll tell the primary personally at the Fairfax PD. Mrs. Hardy I'm so very sorry for this tragedy. Laura was a dear friend to my wife. Laura was a bridesmaid in our wedding. Please let me know if Fenton needs anything. I insisted on doing this notification personally. I wanted him to hear this from a friend."

Callie squeezed his hand. "We are grateful. I'm sorry about what happened with my daughter, but…"

He held up a hand. "You had no choice...that is water under the bridge." He saluted and left.

Callie went to the kitchen and aimed for the coffee pot. Liam started crying from his carrier. She knew it was time for him to eat. Vanessa was already getting him out. He had worked himself into a frenzy. Callie took him. He was clutching at her shirt. She crooned. "Shh. I know buddy." She sat, lifted her nursing shirt, Liam latched on hungrily. She whispered. "Oh Van!"

"I know. The worst part is we have to tell the kids. We need to get them home ASAP."

Callie nodded. "Agreed but it's better if we go get them and tell them right away."

Vanessa bit her lip and looked over Callie's shoulder. Fenton looked shattered. Her husband was crying, Frank looked pale and shocked. His eyes were glistening with tears but he had them under tight control. Devastated was an understatement. Callie finished feeding her son then handed him to Vanessa. "I'm going to the scene."

* * *

Callie took her credentials and weapons to the hospital where Laura worked. The whole floor of the parking garage had been sealed off. Callie displayed her credentials to the parameter officers. "Mame we are restricting access."

Callie crisply said. "Not to me officer. Two of my men have been assigned to this investigation. They will be arriving within the hour. I'm here to streamline things on our end. Do I need to remind you of the pecking order?"

"Look mame this is a crime scene. We have jurisdiction."

Callie was about to say something nasty but another police vehicle unmarked pulled up. He saw Callie's gold shield and nodded. "For christ sakes Heizer! She's a fed let her through. We have orders from the chief to give them full access and corporation."

"We don't need them. My dad is primary he's a good detective. Why did they have to send a skirt anyway." Nevertheless he moved the barrier. He mumbled. "Pushy bitch." Callie was having none of it. She didn't let her men treat her with disrespect ever and she wasn't going to start taking it now. She stepped up to officer Heizer and stood toe to toe. Her heels gave her another two inches which put her at his chin. "Do you have a problem with respect and rank officer? If you do I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. If you were under my command you would be receiving a RIP and a reprimand in your personnel file." She then turned and saw that the man who had insisted on opening the barricade was a lieutenant. "Lieutenant have officer Heizer relieved at once. I don't like his attitude." She stomped off furious. Callie then walked up and saw Laura's vehicle. She saw a man with silver hair that was a mirror image of the man that just left. He scowled at her. "I understand that this is a fed's wife but it's my case."

Callie's patience was gone. "Detective I just had your son dismissed from the parameter, if you don't feel like cooperating as you have been ordered, I'll happily call your chief and have another detective assigned to this homicide. Your son I see gets his attitude honest. Now I would like to look around so that I can brief my men upon their arrival. This was a director's wife. She deserves a thorough investigation and I promise you it will happen."

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed lady? You know you don't like interference in your investigations."

Callie said. "I follow orders as they are given. If I'm ordered to cooperate with local law enforcement I cooperate. Orders are not optional. You've wasted enough of my time."

A booming voice came across. "Stand down Detective you are relieved. I'll call Detective Phillips in."

Callie smirked as Detective Heizer turned purple. "She just got her detective's shield for christ sake." He sneered.

Callie turned around. "Chief Lucas my men will be happy to work with Detective Phillips, she'll be fine."

When the sexist detective stalked off. Callie nodded to the chief. "He and his son both need discipline and perhaps some PR training. Chief I don't have time for you. I want to look around so that I can report to my men SSA Collins and SSA Todd."

"Of course. I'll send Detective Phillips to you as soon as she arrives."

Laura was still lying on the ground and the ME was beside her. Callie bit the inside of her lip to keep her emotions in check. "Dr. Lewis your preliminary findings please."

He looked up surprised to see her. "SAC Hardy...she was dead before she hit the ground. The shot came from behind her at a lower angle."

Callie nodded. "So the shooter was sitting in a car, lying in wait. I bet you Laura saw him and he looked non threatening. She opens her car and he fires. It was cold and calculating. She was assassinated." Callie knelt beside Laura then. A picture caught her eye. First, she said a prayer. 'Lord in Heaven. I know you have a plan and Laura is with you, please give my family comfort and strength. 'Amen.'

Callie with a gloved hand picked up the picture. It was a postcard of 'The Tower of London.' Most would think it was a random thing but Callie knew better. What was the saying if the Ravens leave the tower the tower falls. It was a message from Ravens Warriors to her family. Callie pulled out her phone. She dialed her husband.

He answered on the first ring. "Babe where are you?"

Callie heard the slight panic in his voice. She said soothingly. "The parking garage...Frank we have to get to the kids fast. Our family is being targeted by Ravens Warriors."

Frank sucked in his breath. "I have the jet ready. Joe and I will go get them. Dad's sedated at our house. Josh is here with him. Are we moving everybody home?"

"It's more secure than Fort Knox you bet your ass. I love you Frank. I'll work the scene. Then go have a chat with the top dog."

"Please be careful."

Frank's tone broke her heart. She murmured. "Same goes."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. I have been working crazy hours at work. I will update when I can. Amber

Chapter 4

Mollie was at summer camp with her other siblings and cousins. They were at a table in the mess hall. She was her younger sister's and Zoe's cabin captain. Her brother and Andrew had Ben as their cabin captain. Camp ended in two days. The camp owner came to their table. "Hardy's come with me."

Mollie frowned. "What's wrong Mrs. Winters?"

"Come with me."

They looked at each other worried. Ben's sister Beth, their cabin counselor was with her. They went toward her office and entered a conference room. Mollie's heart stopped. Her dad and uncle looked awful. She on instinct ran to her dad. "Daddy? What is it?"

Frank pulled her into a hug. Claire and Camille each flanked a side. Frank managed to speak over the lump in his throat. "Thank heavens you guys are all alright."

Mollie framed his face. "Daddy we're fine. What happened?"

Joe answered her. "Your grandmother was murdered."

The children all reacted. There were a lot of tears and shock all around. Mollie was trembling clinging to her brother as her dad soothed the twins. "We need to get home."

Frank nodded. "Mrs. Winters we are to take Ben and Beth Culpepper with us too. I'm sorry if that is a problem."

"No problem Mr. Hardy, I have spoken to Dr. Culpepper. My husband went to get Ben."

* * *

Callie sent a message to her home staff to open the house. The household had a full time maid and butler who lived on site. Edward and Brooklyn Sykes lived in the servants quarters on the grounds. It was a three bedroom apartment. They applied for the positions after retiring from the marine corps special forces. They were both four degree black belts. They had two sons aged 12 and 8. Their names were Edward and Blake. Callie offered to pay for their education at St. Mary's then the Catholic High school. The Sykes were not expecting that and were beyond grateful since one of their sons had been bullied in the public school setting. They were also devoted catholics. The staff and their families were allowed access to the gym, pool, and ice rink with permission. Many of their kids had their birthday parties there. The Hardy kids considered them friends and extended family.

The basement pool and gym area had been updated with a better changing area and a full size ice skating rink was also added. Claire had really taken to figure skating and was striving for pairs skating. Also in the basement was the security center. They had six full time security staff that rotated in twelve hour shifts. There were two bedrooms with two sets of bunk beds, a bathroom, an office, and break room. Frank and Callie always wanted two guards on the property at all times. Sometimes they would have security personnel with them if they were working high profile cases. They were all trained in hand to hand and armed. Two were with the US Marshals, one was DEA, the other three came from the Secret Service. She sent the head of their security that they were on high alert and to arrange for extra security. They had two more that were as needed, and right now they were needed. Callie had wanted one of the security guards to go with her husband and Joe to back them up. But the men had already left. She sent the summon text to Sean and CJ. The ME just transported Laura to his office. Callie pulled into her driveway. She wanted to change clothes. Fenton was resting in the guest suite. Sam insisted on sleeping on the sofa bed in that room. Callie was secretly relieved. Her four month old son was in the portable crib in the kitchen napping as Vanessa was cooking.

Callie said. "Vanessa the family is being targeted."

Vanessa stopped chopping and gasped. "How do you know we are being targeted?"

Callie started chopping lettuce for tacos. "I just know. The evidence at the scene made it clear."

Vanessa moaned and swayed. "Oh god! Poor Laura!"

She burst into tears. Callie pulled her into a hug and cried herself. There was an ache in her chest. She felt lost.

The door opened to the garage. Callie jumped as CJ came inside with his boys. She hugged them. "Hi boys you don't need to worry alright."

Little Marshall tilted his head. "Are you okay Sissy?"

Callie kissed his head. "I'm alright. Why don't you guys go swimming. Sean is down there with Xander and Max."

They whooped and ran. CJ pulled her into a hug before she could say anything. "I'm so sorry."

Callie sniffled. "Me too. She was my mother figure. She filled that for me."

"I know. How's Fenton?"

Callie shuttered. "Rough...He's devastated. I'm hoping he snaps back when he sees the kids."

"He will."

Callie turned. "Sam how is he?"

"Just woke up. He's in the shower. He said he'll be down soon."

The doorbell rang. Callie walked briskly to the door. She looked through the peep with her hand on her weapon. She saw both Dr. Culpeppers one was carrying a casserole dish. Callie opened the door. "Hey you two come in." They did as instructed. Callie scanned the area.

"Ben and Beth are coming back with your lot."

Callie nodded. "That's fine. Thank you for coming."

Callie checked her watch. She had to go question the former president. She had tried to wait until the children were home. But time was of the essence. Fenton coming down stairs stopped her cold. He looked better. She threw her arms around his neck. "Pop."

Fenton hugged her tightly. "Was it the Warriors?"

Callie nodded. "I'm about to go question the top dog."

Fenton nodded. "Keep me in the loop."

Callie swallowed he was devastated yes but it was clear that he was getting to the angry stage. "I will." Her attention now went to the back door. The children were clambering inside. They rushed over. Fenton hugged each one.

Callie put an arm around her husband. "I'm going to Fort Knox. I'll be back soon. Ned is meeting me there."

Frank kissed her. "Be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next update. How long can Callie maintain? Lets find out. Please drop me a review if you are enjoying this story. Thanks to Cherylann Rivers, Candylou, Sue, MargaretA66, CincyDreamer, and Tjcain for reviews. My work schedule has been so crazy! I literally worked since last Friday 96 hours. I have been off since Sat and have til Monday. I will be banging more of this story out on Monday for sure, it took me two days to recover. Happy reading! Amber

Chapter 5

Callie walked into the interrogation room hot. The man had stubble and looked defiantly at her. Callie sneered. "Do you think you're clever?"

He smirked.

Callie wanted to gouge his eyes out. The rhetorical image helped her maintain her composure. She snapped. "So care to tell me who the rest of your friends are now. If you do, they'll get leniency. Otherwise, I am going to see they are locked up for life. Too bad you'll be headed to the death chamber. Treason, capital murder...those are the highlights. You thought I was taking things personally before you pardoned my Uncle. You attacked my family. All you've done is motivate me even more to catch your motley crew of terrorists. You are finished. The American people know who you are now. Where are they?"

He leaned over. "Somewhere you'll never find them and if I were you Mrs. Hardy I would stop now or you will continue to pay. Like you said...I'm finished. I'm willing to die for the cause. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer as my soldiers work. How are your children?"

Callie literally saw red. The door opened and Ned Nickerson came in just as she was about to launch herself at him. He grabbed her shoulders and soothed. "Shhh. He isn't worth it."

* * *

Frank got the kids settled and grabbed Sam who sped to the secret prison. It had hit Frank like a ton of bricks that Callie was going to confront one of her rapists. They cleared the checkpoint and found interrogation room B being used and went into observation as Ned came out and hurried inside. They watched as Ned grabbed Callie by the shoulders. "Shhh. He isn't worth it."

Callie hissed. "You won't go anywhere near my kids. If you do...you will die at the hands of our federal government because I will personally take you down."

Frank smirked thinking. 'There wouldn't be enough to fill a teaspoon.'

Ned sat backwards in a chair facing their now mutual adversary. He clicked his tongue. "Didn't I tell you to behave Marshall. Your Miranda rights still apply. Let me remind you of them." Ned recited.

Marshall gave Callie a look of disgust. "She should be tending to her home not doing a man's job."

Callie's eyes narrowed. Frank could see a retort on the tip of her tongue. She knew that might break the rhythm and stayed silent. Nickerson just got a sentence out of him.

Ned opened a file. "Yes your manifesto. This isn't the 1800's you know. Let's talk about why you sent low level soldiers to hijack a plane to take out SAC Frank Hardy."

"They knew the score. They were expendable."

Ned nodded. "Did it piss you off that they failed."

The man hissed. "Damn air Marshall."

Callie's smile was feral. "Yes it's a shame. He was a last minute addition as I recall. Sam called the Marshal's office personally to add him once he had my husband's flight plan. That burn your ass because your spies didn't go deep enough. You are caught Marshall. We have you dead to rights. If you don't start cooperating you will die by lethal injection."

"Go back to your hen house bitch. The men are talking. I won't listen to a whore with a gun."

Callie bristled. Frank had his hand on the door. Sam gripped his shoulders. "Wait! She's in control look at her!"

Frank growled. He wanted to teach this man some manners! Callie hated talking to any of the 'six' but when she or a female was in the room, it made them careless. Frank was amazed at his wife's composure as she leaned down. "Not a whore...a survivor. I survived everything you did. Everything your pitiful sidekicks did. I can stand here in your face without fear. I don't give a damn how you feel about me. Get that through your thick skull you piece of shit! You conspired to kill Laura Hardy didn't you?"

"I did and more will follow. You won't stop them."

Callie sneered. "Watch me!"

The former president scowled. Frank couldn't have been prouder. Callie and Ned worked him for a couple hours. They only got what they had already known. It was enough to add two counts of conspiracy to commit murder, with one count on a federal officer. He also confessed to killing his mother. Frank's eyes burned with angry tears.

Callie came into observation. She was shaking and pale. She stopped short. "Frank!" She closed the distance to him sobbing.

Frank held her into his arms. "You are so brave. I love you...I'm proud of you."

"I love you." She kissed him then took the handkerchief he offered wiping her eyes. "I wanted to punch him! You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did."

The door opened and Ned came inside. "Nice jabs there."

Callie chuckled. "Thanks. Wish we'd gotten something more useful out of him."

"Time will tell we got those confessions though. He's done."

Callie and Frank arrived home. Fenton and Joe were waiting for the trio in the kitchen. Fenton was holding a cranky Liam. Sam shook his head. He took the beer Fenton offered him. Then he handed Callie the baby. Sam then grinned like a cheshire cat. "Callie got under his skin. He tried to hide it but it was clear and she was brilliant."

Fenton sipped his soda. "Really? How?"

"I reminded him that I survived everything he did and could still stand there without flinching. I called him a sack of poop and warned him that I would cause him severe harm if he hurt my kids." Callie cooed the whole thing as if she was talking to Liam about dinosaurs.

Frank kissed her temple. "It was a sight."

Callie rocked as she fed the baby. For a few minutes all you heard was Liam suckling happily. Once he finished Callie cooed her response. "He just doesn't know who he's messing with. He sure doesn't…no."

Liam now full started giggling at Callie. She beamed. "That's right tiger! He has no idea the storm that is coming his way. The attorney general Carson Drew is pressing all kinds of charges. You know what else we got! A confession of conspiracy to commit murder two counts one on a federal officer."

Joe's grin matched that of Sam's. "He confessed!"

Fenton smiled sadly, "That's our girl."

Sam nodded. "She chewed him up and spit him out Fenton. Used the profile perfectly to her advantage."

Fenton sank into the chair in the breakfast nook. "Thank god!"


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Amber

Chapter 6

Callie was nursing Liam in the nursery. Her head was killing her. The doctors believed her migraines were stress related brought on by anxiety. She wanted to feel normal in her own skin again. She wanted to be able to be intimate with her husband again without having flashbacks. They were making some progress in that area but it was slow. God she missed how it used to be. She was tired of the nightmares and the horror. Her uncle..that cruel vicious son of a bitch made sure the Warriors targeted his 'girls,' and she was one. They had to live through hell again!' Angry tears filled her eyes she wiped them with the back of her free hand. 'Just how much more could her family possibly take?'

Callie stood up when he finished nursing. She put him down and did her best to calm down. Her husband was sound asleep because he had the next feeding. He'd still feel her stress. It was a blessing and a curse. Her anxiety was always there. It had become more of a routine lately. Frank slept first but would get up and feed Liam the next time. It also somewhat concealed the trouble she had sleeping. She was on Valium at bedtime. It helped but still didn't keep her dreams at bay. She had finished her psychological evaluation through the FBI just a month ago. Callie was seeing a therapist who they paid to come to their home for her sessions. Callie knew her nightmare was going to be very vivid tonight because she had faced one of them. She had surprised herself how calm she had been. Now it was costing her. She managed to go into the bathroom. The only light was a single nightlight. The nausea was overwhelming her. She gave herself up to it, not much choice. She vomited into the toilet for what seemed like years. When the fit passed she rested her head against the vanity. She didn't have the energy to move another inch.

* * *

Frank rolled over to his side sleepily. Callie was normally in bed by now. He looked at the clock. It was two AM. Where was she? He turned on the light and climbed out of bed searching for her. He didn't have to go far. He stopped short in the bathroom. Callie was sitting up against the vanity sound asleep. Frank knelt down next to her. He knew better than to stand over her. He softly called her name. "Callie?"

As expected she jolted, one hand shot over her eyes, her other arm jabbed outwards. "Don't touch me!"

Frank soothed her. "Babe you fell asleep on the bathroom floor. Are you having a migraine?"

Callie finally felt her heartbeat slow down. "Frank? I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Frank sat next to her. "I woke up because you weren't in bed."

"Please turn the light off. Yes I'm having a migraine."

Frank went to the medicine cabinet first and pulled out a couple meds for her. Then he cut the light out.

Callie stood up. She took the medication. "Thanks. I...Frank my dreams they've been so vivid. I want those bastards out of my head! Out of our lives. But…"

He rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. "I can't imagine how bad they are. Nobody should have to live through the hell you have. I love you."

Callie turned into his arms. She murmured. "I love you. I need to talk just my head."

Frank guided her to the bed. "Whatever you need love. You need rest first. Then I'm going to request one on one time."

"Frank the baby?"

"Sweetheart you have pumped enough milk to sustain him for a month. You need this and so do I."

Callie could feel the drugs start working in her system. Her eyes got heavy. "Kay." She kissed his hand. She didn't have the energy to pull him down to her.

Frank kissed her forehead. Then went to talk to his brother.

* * *

Sean and Josh were making breakfast. Their sons were in high chairs eating some eggs. Joe was sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee. The children and the household would be up soon. The first down was Claire. She was the early bird of the bunch. She grabbed a muffin. "Morning! I'm training in my rink this morning my coach comes tomorrow."

Sean sat a plate of scrambled eggs and fruit in front of her along with a glass of orange juice. "Then you need fuel kiddo."

Claire sipped the juice. "Yeah protein helps. Uncle Joe you're never up this early."

Joe smiled. "Miracles happen kiddo. Your dad asked me to tell you kids that they are in a time out this morning."

Claire stopped her fork's progress halfway to her mouth. "Mom looked pale all evening yesterday. Why did she have to go?"

"Because it's her job." Joe said.

Claire bristled. "Her job is stressing her out! Why did it have to be her to confront that monster ex president."

Joe soothed. "The profile suggested…"

Claire snapped. "Fuck the profile Uncle Joe. I know mom is capable. Hasn't she sacrificed enough? Haven't we all?" Tears streamed down her face. She stood up abruptly with her plate. She headed to the basement which Joe knew housed the underground pool, gym, and now her ice rink.

Joe rubbed his temples. "Okay this is going to be harder than I thought."

Sean gave him a plate. "Everyone is on edge. When are you, Frank, and Fenton going to make Laura's arrangements?"

Joe replied taking one bite of egg and pushing it away. "The funeral director will he here at one. Mom…". Joe had to take a breath before continuing. "Won't be ready until at least next week. The Fairfax PD handed over the investigation to Nancy's unit due to the terrorism link. We also saw that the driver of the vehicle had a raven tattoo on his right arm in the surveillance footage."

Fenton Hardy and Jackson came into the kitchen. Fenton rubbed his son's back soothingly. "We're going to find them."

Joe nodded. "I know Nancy will. I just want to dig in too."

Fenton nodded. "Me too son, but we're too close. It wouldn't be best for your mom. Callie did a good job with Weinstein but we have direct orders from Gray to step back. Sam has promised to keep us informed."

Joe grumbled. "Yeah but it took both Nancy's team and Callie and Frank's team to take out the large group of them."

Sam came in on the heels of Cami, Mollie, and Zoe. He heard what Joe said. "If it's a comfort. Frank has assigned his best man to handle the electronics."

Joe sighed. "Well at least Phil will be thorough and pissed on top. He loved are mom growing up in Bayport. He connected with her because both his parents were nurses."

Fenton nodded. "A little pissed off is good. Where are Frank and Callie?"

Joe said. "They are in a 'time out.' Kids if you need anything find one of us until they come out."

Jackson, Mollie, and Cami who were eating simply nodded. Their mouths were full. "Does Claire know?" Cami asked.

Joe nodded. "Yes."

Fenton could feel the tension. The children seemed livid. The fury was well concealed but it felt like they were three pressure cookers ready to pop. Fenton gestured to Zoe. She stood up with her plate and went to an island stool to sit next to her dad. Fenton took her vacant seat. He studied each of them. "Let's go to the rink. We need to talk."

Cami narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to."

Fenton smiled. "Sometimes we have to do what's right which isn't always what we want. Not open for discussion."

Mollie whispered to Cami. "Great job now he's pissed."

They stood up and followed their grandfather to the basement. Jackson whispered. "He needs to get to pissed. I hate seeing him like he's been."

Mollie looked ahead anxiously. "Grief comes in waves. It's going to be so hard


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. Tomorrow I have a day off. hoping to get more done. Amber

Chapter 7

Fenton opened the door to the rink. They saw Claire do a beautiful spin. Fenton called. "Claire."

Claire stopped and scowled. "Look I'm sorry I said the F word to Uncle Joe, Josh, and Sean. I'm not sorry for being upset. Mom is too stressed out she's having frequent migraines and the FBI could care less as long as they catch these raven creeps! They don't care about any of us."

Fenton was glad that Claire started ranting. This was what he was looking for. He was putting on skates. He gestured for Mollie, Jackson, and Cami to do the same. When they were ready Fenton pushed off with ease. He had grown up skating at Rockefeller Center in New York and had played hockey and baseball. Fenton said. "You have a right to express your feelings. I didn't hear anything about any inappropriate language. Which tells me that your uncles understood your anger and frustration."

Jackson had grabbed a hockey stick and a puck. He swung hard and the puck flew across the ice. "Why does mom have to testify before Congress? She already has to testify in all the court cases. All of this will be televised. Mom shouldn't be forced to relive her hell on national TV. This is a publicity stunt. It isn't fair!"

Fenton grabbed a stick of his own. He caught the puck and shot it back to his grandson. "It isn't fair. None of it is fair. You guys have been through a lot. Now we have lost your grandma and it's even more overwhelming. We all have to grieve, vent, and most importantly love each other. We also have to communicate our feelings. Even with all of you in the house I still feel alone. It's not logical but it's."

Cami who was closest switched directions dropped her hockey stick and hugged him. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh grandpa. It's not fair. I miss her! I want another hug. I want more of her lasagna."

Fenton hugged her back. "Oh peanut so do I." He wanted to touch his wife again. But she was gone. He had blinked. He said hoarsely. "Well her grandmother was Italian. Luckily Frank and Joe have her recipe."

Mollie sulked. "It won't taste the same."

Fenton passed her the puck. "We won't know until we try."

Claire kissed his cheek. "Let's make it tonight."

Fenton texted Joe to come down and bring Jackson and Zoe. They came down. Joe grinned. "Hockey game!"

Claire groaned. "I suck at hockey. I call goalie."

Zoe smiled. "Me too."

Fenton said. "Okay so. Let's put Joe, Andrew, Claire and Cami on one team. Mollie, Zoe, and Jackson you're with me."

Joe jeered. "We'll go easy on you."

Zoe jeered back. "Bring it on dad!"

* * *

Callie woke up early. She nursed Liam and handed him off to Vanessa right after. Frank had put cereal and fruit in their mini fridge being fully prepared. Callie was grateful for the solitude. They had finished breakfast and were now in their sitting area. "Frank...It's so hard to explain. My dreams have been jumbled but vivid. When I wake up I feel nauseous and...I can still smell them. I remember what each one felt like each time. I really thought they were going to kill me. A small selfish part of me wishes they did. I know that's awful but."

Frank took her ice cold hand in both his own. "It's not. You're sharing how you feel. You need to get these emotions out. Especially now. You almost died. I can't imagine my life without you. You know that and our kids give you purpose. I know some days you fight to get out of bed. But you do because of our children. We love you so much."

"I know. What's worse is we are grieving now on top of this. You've lost your mom."

Frank kissed her hand. "So have you. She was your mother too in every way but blood and in every way that matters."

"Yes. God yes. I thank god for you and your family every day! Now enough about me. How are you holding up Mister."

Frank swallowed. He closed his eyes. "Honestly, I'm still numb. I can't believe she's gone."

Callie could see that he was trying to keep his emotions chained up. 'Nope...not going to happen Hardy!' She squeezed his hand. "Frank you were strong yesterday because you had to be. You don't right now. You need to let it out. It's okay honey."

Frank felt the lump in his throat get even bigger. The pain in his chest was excruciating. He leaned into her and felt her arms go around him like a blanket. He had only let a few tears slip at his father's townhouse. Now he was shaking with sobs as the storm of grief finally hit.

Callie held him as he cried comforting him as much as she could. They had gotten a call from the chief asking them to go. She then checked the scanner and found the 911 call from the parking garage and knew. She remembered grabbing Liam and taking the keys from Frank's hand.

When her husband composed himself he leaned back. "I love you."

"I love you. We will all be alright." She started playing with her wedding rings.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the kids are fine."

Callie bit her lip. "Can we check the camera's?"

Frank kissed her. "I can. Lets see." He pulled out a tablet. He found Liam and Vanessa in the nursery. Then he searched the other areas. He stopped at the ice rink. "Oh look they're playing hockey."

Callie laughed as she saw Joe try to defend but Fenton passed the puck to Jackson who scored a goal against Claire. "Looks like they're having fun. I didn't realize your dad could play."

Frank smiled. "He played at Boston College on a full athletic scholarship. It's where he met mom. Her family lived in Boston. He was from New York and my mom moved there after she got her MSN. Dad joined the police academy and the rest is history."


	8. Chapter 8

Tissue alert! Not a memorial because I've attended two for good friends this past week. I don't think I need it to move the story along. Would love your thoughts. Amber

Chapter 8

Callie was bustling around getting the kids ready for Laura's memorial service. The service started at two. They would have a visitation first followed by the service. Cami couldn't find her black boots and Callie was barely keeping her temper in check. Claire was helping her look for them. They finally found the pesky shoes buried under her bed. Cami put them on without preamble.

Her twins were very different. Cami chose tasteful black pants suit with a light blue blouse. Claire was wearing a black dress with blue flowers. Her tights were the same blue and she wore Mary Jane black shoes. Claire sniffled then buried her head into her crying. Callie cling to her and stroked her hair. When Claire was calm Callie noticed both girls wore sapphire earrings and heart sapphire necklaces. It was their birthstone she knew. But the girls also remembered their grandma's favorite color was blue.

They went downstairs to the kitchen. Liam was going to be cared for by her dear friend Ginny during the service. She and her husband Patrick Reid had flown in from Buffalo last week. Both were doctors and doing well. They hadn't hesitated. It meant a lot to her. Patrick was going to be a pallbearer along with, Phil Cohen, Biff Hooper, Chet Morton, Tony Prito, and Ned Nickerson. She was going to be singing. She hoped she could get through the songs. Jackson looked very handsome in his black suit. He was wearing a blue collared shirt and black tie. Mollie came down next. She was wearing a black skirt with blue flowers, a black blouse, black tights, and black heels. She was wearing her birthstones blue topaz. Callie nodded her approval. Callie went to her room and changed her own jewelry to sapphires instead of her onyx. She was wearing a solid black suit. She replaced her ivory shell with a pale blue. Then hurried downstairs. Vanessa was coming down with Andrew and Zoe. They were all wearing navy. Callie cleared her throat. "Morning Van."

She turned. "Hey Callie. Joe and Frank went to check on Fenton. I made Joe wear the new navy suit Laura gave him for Christmas."

Callie smiled. "At least visitors will be able to tell our families apart. Frank's wearing his black suit and black and blue tie."

* * *

Fenton was shaving. He felt like he had been living in a fog. He didn't sleep a wink last night. His mind would not shut down. All his memories were on fast forward. The funeral was today and he wasn't ready. How can you say goodbye to _the one_. They had been together since college. It was a cruel twist of fate that her memorial service was the same day he had first laid eyes on her fifty years ago. As he dressed in a black suit, black dress shirt, and black and navy tie. It was the one Laura gave him for Christmas he put in the matching handkerchief. He remembered everything.

'_God it's cold!' He slipped once but maintained his feet. He didn't mind really. He had practice in three hours. I have just enough time to get a quick bite and head to the rink. A couple nursing students were ahead of him. They had their pristine white uniforms. It was a pair of them. One male and one blond. "Come on Laura lets get a drink."_

_Fenton saw the look of annoyance on her face. "No thanks Chad. I don't drink. I have a ton of studying to do." She started to walk in a different direction._

_Suddenly 'Chad' got pissed. He grabbed her arm. "You've been dodging me for months. You know you want to."_

_Fenton bristling put a firm hand on Chad's shoulder. "She said no friend. Now back off or I'll call BCPD."_

"_Mind your own business. She likes playing hard to get."_

_Fenton cocked his eyebrows. "Or maybe she recognizes an asshole from a mile away."_

_Chad let go of Laura and his fist jabbed his face. Fenton slipped on the ice. He would have stood up and creamed the guy but a campus cop saw the whole thing. Chad was put in cuffs. Fenton rotated his jaw but his face was killing him._

"_Thank you sir. You're hurt! Let me help. I'm Laura Ricci."_

_She helped him to his feet. "Fenton Hardy. I'm not usually clumsy." 'God she is beautiful and I fell on my ass! Am I blushing?_

_Laura looked baffled. "You aren't clumsy that lowlife Chad Luke's punched you. I don't know why he is bothering majoring in nursing he doesn't have the temperament."_

_Fenton chuckled. Then swayed as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. She steadied him. "You need to be checked. I'll take you to the medical center."_

"_I have practice…"_

"_That's where I recognized you. Awesome goal against Michigan but you still need to be checked." _

He still couldn't believe she was gone. The memory made him smile, but a lump formed in his throat. He was knotting his tie as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in Frank and Joe."

The door opened. His sons each one a mirror image of one of their parents. Frank his voice hollow said, "It's time. How are you holding up?"

Fenton took a breath before answering. "I couldn't sleep. I know Josh prescribed me something. I just couldn't shut down the memories…" He turned and faced his boys.

Joe who was standing behind Frank nudged his brother inside and forward. That seemed to snap Frank out of his daze. They had not been prepared to see their father so forlorn and depressed. Joe swallowed twice then answered. "We can't blame you. She always knew what to say and do for us."

Frank nodded. "A constant in our lives always there. Dad...she's still with us." He put a hand over his heart in here.

Fenton put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I know. We go back to the Bureau on Monday. I don't know about you two but. I need to help find who took her away from us. Even if that means defying orders."

Joe put his hand on top of his father's. "We're with you."

Frank nodded. "Absolutely."

Fenton nodded feeling more resolved than he had in over a week. He still had to wipe tears from his eyes as they left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Tissue alert! Amber

Chapter 9

Callie waited to walk in with the family. None of them except Fenton knew that Callie was going to speak and sing. She picked a song she and Laura had heard live at a concert they attended with Vanessa and Andrea Bender. At Andrea's funeral she sang a different song by the same artist. The funeral director gestured to them to enter the church. Callie followed Fenton, Frank, and Joe with her children. Vanessa and her kids followed them. Taking up the rear was Sam Radley. The casket was closed and would remain that way. Fenton had been adamant that he didn't want the grandchildren to see Laura's body.

Frank and Joe sat on each side of their dad in the second pew. Callie sat beside Frank on the end. Vanessa sat beside Joe. Then Sam sat next to her. The grandchildren sat behind them, followed by two of Laura's cousins and their families.

It was a blur to Joe. He couldn't believe his mom was gone. The passages and prayers were jumbled. He felt numb. It wasn't until the pastor called for special music and reflection that snapped him from his daze. Callie adjusted the microphone. Her eyes determined but still filled with sadness. "On behalf of our family, I want to thank you all for coming. Laura was an important role model to me in my life. She had a heart of gold and fiercely protected those she held dear. She was a loving, wife, mother, grandmother, and friend. She went out of her way to show me love and kindness even as a young teenager. I think a part of her knew that I needed it. When I married Frank I was already part of the family. For that I will always be grateful. When I was in high school, Laura, Andrea, and Vanessa had tickets to go to a Josh Groben concert. Fenton was supposed to go with them but was called away on a case. So Laura took me. We had the best time just us girls. The song I'm going to sing is by Josh Groban. It's called To Where You Are. The spirit of the song truly reflects how my family is feeling today." She nodded to the back.

Frank held his breath. He hoped she wouldn't get to emotional. She'd get angry with herself. Her lovely voice filled the room and his heart.

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memories so clear_

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be_

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me everyday_

_'Cause you are mine_

_Forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

_Fly me up_

_To where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_I know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

Callie finished the last note. The tears she had reigned in by sheer will power finally spilled. She stopped at the blue casket and stroked then returned towards her seat. Fenton stood and hugged her tightly as she cried softly. Frank took her hand as she sat. He pulled her to him. He whispered. "I love you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the church. The service concluded. Callie held her husband's hand as they walked to the limousines. The casket was placed lovingly in the hearse. The spray of roses sat on top. Callie has dozens of white roses to hand out to as the guests left the church. The immediate family was given a red rose each. The minister read scripture then asked the mourners to come forward to reflect. They each placed their roses.

Sam placed the first red rose. He bowed his head and whispered. "I hope you and Ethel are having fun up there. We'll be with you when it's our time."

Next was Laura's cousins. They placed their roses solemnly and prayed for a moment. One of the family members crossed herself. Callie thought it was lovely. Next Vanessa, Joe, and their kids approached the casket. Zoe placed her rose sobbing. Joe placed his rose and picked her up holding her tightly. He couldn't stop his own tears from falling. Callie watched as he painfully whispered. "Mom...we love you and will always remember you."

Frank, Callie and their children stood up and placed their roses. Rick paced Liam's rose for him as Ginny cooed to him. Frank lovingly stoked the casket. "I know you're still with us mom even in heaven. We love you and miss you." Callie gripped his arm as they too guided their children to their seats. Fenton approached the casket hesitantly at first. His feet didn't seem to want to work. He finally got there. He placed his rose and kissed her casket. Frank and Joe both flanked him. Only they could hear his words of prayer and goodbye. "Lord be with our family now and always. Protect us and comfort us in the days to come. Amen."

"Laura this isn't goodbye just a parting. We'll be together again. I love you so much. We raised two amazing boys. Who gave us beautiful grandchildren. You were taken away from us too soon. I know and have faith in God's plan but it's hard to not have my faith shaken when I am used to you keeping me grounded. I promise we will find these beasts who continue to terrorize us. Who took your life. Be our guardian angel now my love. Be happy and I will try to be. I will try."

Fenton succumbed to tears. The mourners scattered giving the family privacy. Frank and Joe each stood beside their dad as he grieved.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter in the installment. I decided not to write the trial phases or the testimony before congress. You'll see bits in pieces in flashback scenes. So here is the next installment. You are going to get some action here. Which I will remind my readers is not my strong suit. Also I am putting a disclaimer that I am using the names of actual schools in my stories. My stories are fictional, I do not have any opinion of the schools good or bad. My stories are meant to entertain. Thank you! Amber

Chapter 10

Callie couldn't believe it was time for school to start. Her oldest was going to high school. Where did the time go? Mollie was going to Bishop Ireton High school. It had a very good reputation. Ben Culpepper was also going. The rest of the kids would continue to go to Saint Mary's.

They would be taken to the school by their security guards. While these terrorists were at large they would take no chances. Security would stand outside of every class. Not to mention either her, Frank, Joe, Fenton, or Sam went to the schools randomly every week. The trials and congressional testimony had all been delayed. Now Callie was sitting outside a courtroom waiting for her turn to testify. Carson Drew was handling the trial personally. It wasn't often that the attorney general of the United States tried a case. Yet to be fair nothing about this case was usual. These individuals were being charged with treason, domestic terrorism, rape, murder all sorts of charges. The door opened and Joe came out. "Frank's almost done with his testimony it's going well. The defense is trying to make him look stupid and incompetent."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Do they understand his IQ and multiple degrees?"

Joe sat. "Honestly I don't think their goal is to be found innocent. Rather to be a platform for their cause."

Callie shivered. "I was afraid of that. Seriously, this is a spectacle. I don't want my ordeal on national tv Joe."

"Me neither. Just look at Frank if it gets tough."

Callie already had one of his handkerchiefs and yes it had his cologne on it. It had helped her so much last time. Because it felt like he was right next to her. The door opened again. Frank came out. He closed the distance between them. "We have a fifteen minute break."

Callie could only nod. Her throat was dry. Her hands trembled. "Frank...I don't think I can do this."

Frank pulled her to him. "I can't imagine how hard this is. I believe in you darling."

Callie sobbed. She tightened her grip around him. She allowed the comfort and reassurance wash over and through her. They simply held each other until the door opened and her name was called.

The trial was grueling and draining. The defense council tried to intimidate and discredit her but she knew what they were trying to do. 'Not today or any other day assholes.' She thought to herself. She'd catch every last one of them to protect her family.

* * *

Nancy was zeroed in on the picture from the parking garage. The face was both a suspect and person of interest. She spoke to her team. "He has been ID'd as Matthew Quinn. He was an active member in the KKK until recently. His social media has a lot of telling data about him. He is retired special forces with a dishonorable discharge in 2016 for torturing an Islamic prisoner. He is a trained sniper and his call sign was Eagle eye."

The door opening stopped Nancy in her tracks. Joe with his unit, brother, and father came inside. She stopped. "Fenton...Frank...Joe. I'm so sorry about everything how are you guys?" She rubbed her pregnant stomach.

Fenton nodded. "We're holding up. You've ID'd the shooter?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes sir director." She repeated the important facts. "We have just obtained warrants for his address, and relatives homes."

Callie came in. "Sorry I had a call." She glanced at the screen. "That's good work! How many raids?"

Nancy answered. "Four. One is his current residence, another a previous address, his parents house and his sister's."

Sam Radley came in. "Hello; Fenton, Frank, Joe, Callie. We have the raids set up. We don't think we'll find Quinn but we may get lucky."

Callie had gotten through the court cases and congressional testimony she'd be damned if they kept her and her family from getting justice for Laura. She stepped up to him. "I'm going to lead the raid to his sisters house. My husband his current, and Joe to his previous. Not open for discussion."

Sam couldn't say no. It was the look on all the Hardy's faces. He knew them well. It was a raid. Not the actual investigation. They would toe the line he knew. There was nobody better! They wanted answers and needed to be a part of bringing the Ravens down. Especially the man that killed Laura. "Alright."

Sam, Nancy, and Fenton were in the command post. Sam called. All teams report in. Are you in position. Frank called. "Team one in position." Joe called. "Team two in position." Callie called. "Team three in position." Ned called last. "Team four in position."

Sam called. "On my go. Three...two...one...GO!"

Fenton watched the screens as if his life depended on it. He was hoping for the best. He said a prayer to keep them all safe. It was all he could do. He felt a hand in his. He turned and squeezed. "Thank you Nancy."

"You are welcome. They've got this."

Fenton looked up. "I know."

* * *

Callie could feel her heart pounding. The team was concealed as construction workers, and a lawn service crew. She was in the lawn service van they had borrowed it from a family friend who owned his own company. He happened to have a client that lived next door. She was crouched at the front in full gear. She gave the signal for the battering ram. She shouted. "FBI! We have a warrant!"

A woman came downstairs furiously. "What's this?"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Are you Harper Quinn Clyde?"

"This is my house! We have rights!"

A boy about two came out of his room wearing only a dirty diaper. The main room was blocked by a gate. "TYWER COOKIE?"

Callie gestured. "Agent Reeves take the kid to his room please. Change him and put some clothes on him it's freezing outside."

"Don't touch my son! Get out!" She turned and Callie saw the tattoo on her right shoulder.

Callie waved the warrant and recited the Miranda rights. "We have a warrant Mrs. Clyde. Where is your brother and husband?"

"Working I imagine." She reached for her pocket.

Callie still pointing her gun at the woman snapped. "Hands where I can see them. When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"He's working."

Callie with her gun still drawn demanded. "Doing what?"

"He's a security consultant. So is my husband. They were in the same unit in Iraq. They got a raw deal that kept them from their military benefits."

Callie's smile was feral. "Bitter are we?"

"Wouldn't you? Why are you here? Aren't you a mother?"

"I am."

She scoffed. "Your warrant isn't valid. You can't be a cop! You should be ashamed of pretending to be something you aren't!"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a cop. I'm a federal agent." Her eyes zeroed in on a silver tray with a spoon, and a powdery substance. "Hands behind your head and turn around. Callie started to cuff her. The woman went crazy. She turned and her elbow connected with Callie's face. She saw stars. Callie dodged the next blow, then led with her shoulder connecting with her stomach. They both landed on the floor with a crash. It took three additional agents to restrain her. Callie's arm was around the woman's shoulders. "Don't resist!"

The woman then bent her head and bit Callie on the arm. Callie furiously pulled her arm back. Her blood dripping down her arm. The woman spit at her.

Agent Todd and Michael Reese finally managed to put cuffs on the suspect who was clearly high on something. Callie applied pressure to the bite wound her voice lethal. "That's assault of a federal officer honey. You are under arrest for said assault and criminal possession of drug paraphernalia." Once she was detained a boy about 18 came inside.

His eyes scanned and he paled. "Oh shit! Where's Mikey? I was at my girlfriends house. Did mom and dad feed him? Is he dressed. My mom is strung out half the time. Dad is working."

Callie holstered her weapon. "The baby is in his room with an agent." Callie with stepped toward him. "What's your name?"

He licked his lips. "I'm Tyler Clyde, my little brother is Michael. Please ma'me. I need…"

"Tywer!" You could hear the kid from down the hallway. "Cookie!"

Tyler looked aggrieved. "He's hungry. Please may I feed him? He probably needs a bath."

Callie nodded. "We'll get you both something." She texted Collins a message to bring food and why.

"SAC Hardy we found drugs in the padlocked basement. Dilaudid, fentanyl, morphine, cocaine, heroin, and marijuana."

"Call in crime scene and CPS. You have access to the basement Tyler?"

"No ma'me! I avoid it! My parents have meetings down there. These wackos come in wearing masks that have beaks. All I do is work, go to school, and raise my brother. I take classes at night for computer programming. I take him to my girlfriends with me usually but she wanted to go to a movie last night. I thought he'd be okay."

Callie sat. "You aren't in trouble. You're old enough to take responsibility for your brother. I'm going to put you both in witness protection. When was your uncle last here?"

"Last night before I left. He took all his stuff with him. I was pissed because he took my savings can. It had 500 dollars in it! It was for Mikey's Christmas fund. Now I won't be able to give him a proper Christmas." Tears filled his eyes. "My uncle slapped me, pulled out his gun and said go to hell kid. I backed off. I told him to take it because my brother needs me."

Collins came in with McDonalds.

Tyler brightened after looking in the bags. "You got the toddler toy thanks!"

Collins chuckled. "No problem."

Callie smiled. "Go feed your brother and Tyler I'm going to make sure you and your brother get a proper Christmas."

"I'll find a way ma'me. I always do. I just get so frustrated. When the find my stash they take it. I need to keep it at my girlfriends from now on I guess." He went quickly to the bedroom of his baby brother. "Hey dude! I got Mickey D's your favorite. Oh it's chicken yummy! After we eat want to play with mister frog and miss ducky in the tubby?"

"Yeah! Tubby!"

Callie smiled. That young man was a gem. She had seen the concern for his brother, but that he also wasn't surprised they were here. He was doing what he could to protect his baby brother. She went to the basement. The first room was filled with the drugs that Agent Todd found. There was another door. Callie opened it and was appalled.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next installment. The story is going to take quite a turn. Amber

Chapter 11

Camille was at a slumber party at her soccer coach's house. Her cousin Zoe was also on her team. "Coach this is an awesome party!"

He beamed at her. "Anything for my girls. We have popcorn, chips and dip, seltzer water, and a pick of movies. Vote on one please."

The girls picked Parent Trap. He went and plugged it into Blu-ray. He patted Cami on the back. "Cami come with me a moment. I have something you lost at the field."

Cami's eyes filled with tears, "My locket?"

He nodded. "I have it in my jewelry box. I had the clasp fixed." He handed her an open seltzer. "Cherry."

She took it and sipped as they climbed the stairs. "Thanks sir."

They made it to his master bedroom. "Where is your wife?"

"She's on a business trip it's just me, Cody, and Shelly for the week." He put the necklace around her neck. His hand brushed against her skin.

Cami opened the locket and found the picture of her family on one side and her grandparents on the other. "Thanks so much coach. I cried when I lost it. I can't believe I forgot to take it off." Cami started feeling warm then dizzy. "Coach I don't feel so good."

His face showing his concern. "Oh dear do you want to lie down?"

"Yeah. We haven't set up our sleeping bags yet."

"Let's take you to the guest room. It's more comfortable. I know your parents are away on buisness right now."

Cami's legs felt foreign to her and she stumbled. Her coach picked her up and moved her to the 'guest room.' He placed her on the bed and she was out in seconds.

Coach Bennet went downstairs. He saw the rest of his girls. He smiled. "Enjoying the movie kids?"

Zoe looked around. "Where's Cami?"

"She isn't feeling well honey. She's resting upstairs in the guest room. She said for you not to worry and enjoy the movie."

Zoe nodded. "Alright. I can set up her sleeping bag and she can come down if she feels better."

"That's a good idea. Pizza in an hour. I'll go check on her."

Most of the girls didn't pay the conversation any mind. His daughter nodded. "Take care of her daddy. She's our best striker!"

He climbed the stairs again. He knew that Cami and Zoe's security guards were outside in an SUV. His doors were locked. Now he could finally enjoy. She opened her eyes for a moment her voice was slurred. "Coach?"

He reached under her gown. "Shhh precious. I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

Callie was staring at pictures of her family on the walls. On the surface she was calm on the inside her fury pumped through her veins. There were several safes. Two were unlocked and held many weapons. So this was one of the cells. Callie studied a photo of the medical center where Laura worked along with the parking garage. There were pictures of their personal vehicles. Pictures of all the children at various events. There was even a picture of Mollie being loaded into the ambulance from the mall. Callie clipped on her radio. "SAC Hardy to command. I've found something. Einstein get in this house and start analyzing the electronics."

Callie opened a file cabinet at random and found pictures of her and the other victims while they were being tortured. She found files of the other girls now women. Her hands trembled as she found her own file. She read it quickly it was quite throurogh. She slammed the drawer shut and squeezed her eyes shut. She took several deep breaths to stay in control. She didn't see her husband and his brother come flying down the stairs.

Frank saw Callie and hurried to her. "Cal? What is it?"

Callie hissed. "They recorded it all. Pictures…"

Frank knowing only one event would upset her like this. He pulled her against him. He saw the walls and his face darkened. "They're playing with fire."

Joe with fury hissed. "More like adding lighter fluid to it. Dad's going to go thermal."

Callie snorted. "You think." She dragged both brothers to her SUV. "We have to dig into this. Frank can you run the Weinstein's remaining family. Deep runs. We need to know everything about them. Can you do it?"

"I can and even get their shoe and jockey sizes."

Joe nodded. "Agreed we need leads and our teams need to be working this. They aren't going to slither away and come back stronger. We find who's left and hit them hard."

Fenton and Sam made it to the house in record time. Fenton was walking up the driveway when he saw Callie and Joe. They were talking outside. "Where is Frank?"

They both turned. Joe clipped. "Taking a whack at the electronics. The warriors record everything or take pictures. We found a trove of meeting minutes, pictures, weaponry, and drugs."

Fenton asked. "Any sign of Quinn?"

"He left last night with survival gear according to the nephew." Callie said. She was still holding her arm.

Fenton narrowed his eyes. "You're cheek is swollen Callie and what happened to your arm?"

Callie answered. "The female suspect Harper Clyde was high, she started resisting went crazy. It took four of us to restrain her. She had a concealed glock in her pants pocket. In the middle of restraining her she bit my arm. I know I need to get it looked at."

Fenton nodded. "Sooner rather than later SAC Hardy."

"Yes sir."

Sam said. "It's noon. Thomas Clyde is at his work. He hasn't left."

Frank came over to them. "Well the eighteen year old is an electronics genius. He bypassed the Ravens system made it look like it was working. When we kicked in the doors the emergency alert did not go off. I have forty different email addresses and cell phones. That the alert goes to along with three other locations. One in New York, one in LA, the last is in Fairbanks Alaska. The kid wanted his parents caught. He was drafting an email to local law enforcement on his comp."

Sam smiled. "Do you have GPS on all those phones?"

Frank smiled fiercely. "I do. If this kid hadn't been here. All we would have is the paper files. He saved us a ton of time and probably lives. Hell we need to hire him."

Sam said. "We need to coordinate the times of capture to seconds. Anyone of concern?"

Frank nodded. "Jerry Aldrich third in command at the US Marshals. Anthony Hill FBI in Anchorage. Matthew Quinn is pinging in Fairbanks."

Fenton nodded. "Frank take your wife to the hospital for treatment NOW."

Frank paled. "You're hurt? I saw the bruising on your face but what else."

Callie held up her arm. "She was pretty nasty."

Frank pulled his wife against him. "I'm taking you right now. Yuck."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "I'll compromise. I'll have Josh treat me. He's working. He'll do it fast. We are going to Fairbanks Alaska."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay. RL got in the way. Happy reading! Amber

Chapter 12

Frank, Joe, and Callie took senior agents to Fairbanks Alaska. Frank flew them in their jet. He was able to trace Quinn, Agent Hill, Joseph Payne and Weinstein's sister-in-law Hannah Weinstein. The mansion had been passed down to Joseph Payne and Hannah Payne Weinstein. Her husband Mitchell Weinstein had died of cancer just three months ago. The mansion was large. Luckily, Frank found updated floor plans in the DC cell they had raided. There was an escape tunnel which they secured with snipers and a swat team from the US marshals. Another swat team also from the Marshals would go into the house with the senior agents they brought with them. They would take no chances with the Anchorage FBI field office. In fact they were all going to be questioned, and the office investigated. Frank had already started the covert deep runs of the personnel and it was found that many agents in that office had recently applied for transfers to other field offices. Those agents would be looked at first. Especially since three of them had alternate social media accounts that showcased white supremacy, and even had a lot of the same language as the Raven's manifesto. One requested transfer to Miami, one to Little Rock, and the third to Boston. Frank even saw all three had gotten tattoos of ravens on their shoulders. They proudly showcased them on their pages. Frank said grimly. "Phil can you and Tonya keep at this. I just link three of the transfers to Raven's Warriors. They are pinging at the mansion at the moment along with 28 other people. 8 of them I have no data on."

Callie came in. "According to our guy it looks like a dinner party. They might be catering staff."

Phil accessed one of the numbers randomly. "I have a Cara Lee, waitress for Clark's catering."

Tonya added. "Ken Clark is owner and chef, his wife is a party planner and pinging there as well. On the surface they look clean."

Frank said. "Let's go nail them. Boyd you have the control center."

"I'll have your sixes."

They wore white camouflage to disguise themselves in the snow. Frank murmerred. "They are pinging mostly on the west side of the house. Approaching from the East, team one head to the back of the house, Ned you got them right?"

"Of course."

"Joe take the kitchen entrance, with your team."

"Yep. I got it."

"Callie you and I will lead the team through the front. I need to make sure the security isn't tripped or has a secondary. I need you to cover me."

"I'll have you."

"We all have swat teams. Sam you got the snipers from control correct? Collins you've got point at the exit tunnel."

"Affirm sir. My brother is in his nest along with four others. My swat team is ready. We can secure the tunnel from the inside if you want."

Frank said. "Negative. Stay in position. Don't let anyone through. Clear."

"Yes sir."

Frank asked. "SSA Todd, SSA Reeves 1 and 2 how is the perimeter?"

All three voices came back. Reporting no issues.

Frank nodded. "Head to first positions."

They all scattered. Frank approached the front door, he used his programming. There was definitely a secondary, and to his surprise and delight a backup to the secondary. "They're moving up Callie, this must be the base of operations."

Callie whispered. "Take it down honey."

Frank worked swiftly and silently. Callie murmured. "All teams maintain position."

Frank closed his fist and nodded. "Got it baby."

Callie called. "Move in now." She gestured to the battering ram guys. The door was broken down.

Frank called out as the swat team moved in. "FBI! We have a warrant for search and to detain all occupants for questioning."

Someone came out of the dining room and fired a weapon. He was immediately taken out by the swat team. They moved forward and Frank opened the doors. Callie followed the swat team. "Hands up NOBODY move." She saw Matthew Quinn his hand moved slowly to his pocket. She hissed. "Don't be stupid Quinn! Hands up!"

Frank smiled. "Well...well...well. I see some FBI agents here, A US Marshall, a billionaire, and a murderer. Each of you step away from the table hands up and get on your knees. Servers...just get on your knees. Everyone is being detained."

The waitresses sobbing obeyed at once. The ones at the large dining room table were less cooperative. Several of them resisted. One woman bit the swat captain's gloved finger. Callie shook her head. "What is with raven's women that makes them biters? Ma'me that is assault on a federal officer and you will be charged with that offense."

Thomas Payne was red in the face. He looked at his top FBI man. "How did they find us? How could you not get wind?"

Frank smiled, "Because our units are good at keeping secrets friend." He recited the revised miranda.

Payne with disgust said. "You can't stop us. We have a mission. You've lost your way. Bringing a woman and letting her have authority, she needs to be at home. My wife and my sister-in-law know their places. We will persevere. There are others."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You mean at 1030 Bellvue in LA and 1045 W 28th in New York. Being raided as we speak. Oh and the rest of your motley crew that you had on your security alerts are being rounded up. We have how many in custody right now Ned?"

"Twenty two sir. That includes the three agents from the Anchorage office that had requested transfers to the Little Rock Field office, the Miami Field office, and the Boston Field office."

Matthew Quinn lowered his head. "We're done."

Payne snarled. "We will never be done as long as others pick up the cause and they will."

Callie cocked her hip. "Yeah and when they do we'll be there to stop them too. Take them to the wagons. Isolate the catering company in a different wagon please."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait! My mom is having health issues! Enjoy and please review. Amber

Chapter 13

Claire was skating with Blake Sykes. They were the same age and loved skating. Claire watched as Blake executed a great sit spin. She beamed. "Nice!"

Blake smiled. "Thanks. That math test sucked yesterday."

"It wasn't that bad." She said as she pulled her leg behind her and executed a beautiful spin. The blade of her skate literally touched her head.

Blake skated backwards and did a double toe loop. "You're a human pretzel. That looks painful."

"It's not for me." She stood up then felt a wave of dizziness. "Whoa! Must have spun once or twice to many."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy. I'm okay." But she felt nauseous.

Blake skated to her. "You're pale."

"I'm fine. I guess lunch didn't agree with me."

* * *

Zoe was eating popcorn but she felt uneasy. If Cami didn't feel well she reasoned we should go home. But mommy went on a business trip and so did her dad, Aunt, and Uncle. Her mom had dropped them off just an hour ago with instructions to have fun. Cami seemed fine. Coach Bennett had just moved here and was filling in for Coach Roz because she was having a baby. He was good but something made her nervous around him. So she would follow her gut. She texted to her grandfather. "We need Black Pepper from the store."

Zoe put her phone away. She felt much better. Her grandpa would be here relatively quickly.

Fenton Hardy had not liked the orders for him to remain at home base but followed them grudgingly. He was drinking a coke and trying to watch a movie. His detail had left him at home for the night. He had come to his townhouse. He wanted a night of solitude and knew with his son's and their brides away this would be a perfect time. His phone alert went off. He recognized the tone he had set for grandkids text messages. He read the display and was on his feet reaching for his keys seconds later. It was the code word. It wasn't an emergency but something was making Zoe uncomfortable so she called for retreat that would save face. He'd go to the door and say there was a family emergency and he had to take both Zoe and Cami with him. He pulled up to the gated community gate. He flashed his credentials. Most of the time that was all that was needed. The security guard said. "You aren't going to 4813 Belvue are you?"

Fenton raised an eyebrow. "Should I be?" Fenton let that sink in then continued. "No another address just picking up my granddaughters."

He drove past and found the address. This was the temporary soccer coach as he understood. The league was considering adding another team next year and were giving him a hard look. Fenton had talked to him after a game once and thought something was off. He seemed to be liked by the girls. His behavior was always appropriate. A young man was sitting on the front porch stretching. Fenton approached. "Excuse me my granddaughters Zoe and Cami are here for a sleepover but we've had a family emergency."

The boy a teenager. Met his gaze. "Aw man sorry for that." He opened the door. "Come in."

Fenton followed him.

"Sis! Zoe and Cami's gramps is here."

Zoe came out quickly. "Grandpa is everything okay."

"Somethings come up. Where is Cami?"

A girl with dark hair answered. "She wasn't feeling well. She's resting in the guest room. Dad's keeping an eye on her." She said. "Zoe I'm sorry you have to go. Let's get your stuff."

"I gotta run. Playing hoops with my bros." He gestured. "Upstairs last door on the right."

Fenton nodded in thanks and went up the stairs. He heard a tv from the master. He saw the guest room door open and empty. The small bath was also empty. Where was Cami? He went to the room next to it clearly the boys. There was a jack and bath that connected the room to the girls. So the only place his granddaughter could be was in the master. He tried the door and found it locked. Fenton's heart dropped. Without hesitating he pulled his weapon and kicked open the locked door. His eyes seeing everything. His granddaughter was naked, moaning, and disoriented. The coach was on top of her. Fenton's voice raging in command boomed. "Get off my granddaughter now!"

"How? What?!"

Fenton ignored his questions. "On the ground Bennett or you're dead."

The man dropped to his knees.

Fenton restrained him in seconds. He hissed in his ear. "My family has been through a lot lately. You're lucky I didn't shoot. I'm detaining you for arrest. I found you having sex with a minor."

"You didn't ring the doorbell. I did not let you in!"

"Your son was outside. We had an emergency come up. I came to get the girls. He let me in. It's very legal. Lay down, your face to the wall."

Bennet did as instructed. Fenton ran to Cami. "Peanut?"

She moaned. Her head moved her eyes were glazed then they closed. Her breathing slowed.

"What did you drug her with?" Fenton roared.

"Go fuck yourself."

That finally did it. He saw red and kicked the insufferable man hard in the side. "What drug asshole!"

"Ketamine I'm a veterinarian."

Fenton pulled out his phone and dialed his dispatch. "I need the police and medics to 208 Cherry Tree Lane. Alexandria. I do not require backup."

Fenton knew protocol required the closest agents to respond. Ned and Nancy Nickerson lived a street over. He heard knocking at the door. Which was closely followed by footsteps. "Director?"

Fenton called. "Up here Ned. Keep the children downstairs."

His other granddaughter's frantic voice called upward. "Grandpa what's happening?"

Fenton with determined calm answered. "Not now cricket."

The medics came up along with two police officers. Fenton gave them chapter and verse of what happened. The officers faces were furious. Naturally, nothing worse than a caught sex offender in the act. The medics worked on Camille. Fenton kept his eyes on them. They were taking her vitals. "Her blood pressure and pulse are both high. She needs treatment."

Fenton scowled. "Well let's go she's my granddaughter." Fenton called. "Ned can you take Zoe to the mansion."

Zoe snapped. "Not until I know what's wrong!"

Fenton had to take a breath to keep from snapping. "Young lady you will do what you're told. I will call and explain everything once Cami is settled."

Zoe burst into tears. She saw their coach coming down in handcuffs. She jumped up and was barely held back by Ned. "What did you do! How could you!"

Ned scooped her up. She shrieked in protest as he put her in his car. Her eyes watched as her cousin was loaded into the ambulance and Fenton climbed in. Zoe once the ambulance took off glared at him. Her steel blue gray eyes simmered with rage. Ned swallowed. "I don't know what happened."

Zoe crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. You back up my parents all the time. You're friends."

Ned sighed. "Sometimes doing what is right isn't what's easy."

Zoe sulked. "Well if you think I'm a handful now. Wait til we get home and Claire is crawling up your butt."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and there will be more to come. Please review. Amber

Chapter 14

Claire was sitting at the island bar eating a snack when Zoe came through the door. Her face was blotchy and streaked with tears. Claire jumped off the stool her snack forgotten. "Zoe what's wrong? I thought you and Cami were at your soccer teams sleepover."

Zoe sniffed. "We were. But the temporary coach. Mr. Bennet makes me nervous. I tried to brush it off. But he took Cami upstairs for something. She didn't come down and he said she was under the weather. I texted black pepper to grandpa because I swear Cami was fine when we got there. And I reasoned if she's sick we should be home. Grandpa came and went upstairs. Next thing I know the police and medics are there and Mr. Nickerson came. Coach Bennet was taken out of the house in handcuffs and Cami was put in an ambulance."

Claire paled. "Oh my god! Where is Mr. Nickerson?"

"In the parlor talking to Uncle Josh."

Claire straightened her shoulders and walked purposefully to the parlor. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

* * *

Callie and Frank finished with the scene of the raid. It had taken a lot of time. The suspects were all arrested and taken for questioning. Callie was brushing her teeth thinking. Was it finally over? She prayed it was. Callie found her husband in the sitting area. She knocked on the doorframe. Frank was working on his laptops. He was wearing his robe and boxers. His furrowed brow and tousled hair made him look both dangerous and sexy.

Frank acknowledged her with a nod. "Combing through their electronics. This laptop is encrypted. I'm peeling back the layers." He leaned back and studied his wife. "You should rest a bit."

Callie ignored that. Instead she came behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "You need rest too. Those computers aren't going anywhere."

Frank stood. "Fair enough." He ran his hands up her arms. "How is the bite?"

Callie scowled. "Sore but okay. I just changed the bandage no signs of infection. I have three days of that antibiotic left."

Frank kissed her forehead. "It's a relief to finally get the bastard who killed mom and the ones responsible for conspiring it."

Callie ran her fingers through his hair. "I bet." Then she followed her instincts and closed the distance between them. Frank she knew would follow her lead. What a wonderful man he was. He was as patient as a saint. For the last couple weeks she had been feeling more like her old self. She still had horrible nightmares. But she no longer cringed when someone touched her. She felt the heat of the kiss course right through her. Her heart leapt and her belly ached in desire.

Callie moaned into his mouth. She guided his hand to her back. Then grinded her hips to his. She felt the delicious pressure and enjoyed the involuntary moan that escaped his lips. He was rock hard. Callie slid his robe down his arms. "I want you Hardy. Right now."

Frank unhooked the belt of her robe and allowed it to fall to the floor. "As you wish my lady." He kissed her bare shoulder.

Callie moaned as his lips nibbled her neck.

Frank lifted her gown over her head. She was now exquisitely naked. He took off his own boxer shorts his eyes never leaving her gaze. Callie licked her lips. Her hands traveled up his chest then back down. She found his sex and stroked.

Frank groaned.

That's when the dam broke. Their hands could not move fast enough. Frank carried her to the bed. He climbed on first. Callie was right there. She pulled him to his knees, pressed her body to his, and kissed him ardently. Their tongues dancing.

Callie pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Frank gripped her hips Callie slipped over him. Her heat surrounding him was total bliss.

She closed her eyes and set a desperate rhythm.

Frank could feel her tightening. He could feel the heat building within him. Involuntary moans escaped them both. When she started gasping at each thrust he knew how close she was. He reached with one hand and stroked her sex. Callie screamed and she tightened around him like a vice. Her body exploded in pleasure. "Frank! Oh GOD YES! YES!"

Frank released on a long moan.

Lying down side by side they both took a moment to catch their breath. Frank kissed her shoulder. "You're incredible."

Callie smiled. "So are you." She went to kiss him but her husband's phone started ringing. She recognized the ringtone of Fenton Hardy. It was Frank's personal cell.

Frank grumbled but answered. "Hey dad. We got them all and the killer."

Callie watched as her husband's face turned pale. "Oh god! I'll call for our jet. Joe can wrap up here. We're on the way."

Callie still under the tangled sheets asked. "What is it?"

Frank putting on his pants answered. "The temporary coach for Camille's soccer team had the team over for a sleepover. Zoe got uncomfortable and sent the black pepper code to dad. When he went to get them he found our daughter drugged with ketamine and being raped on the bed."

Callie jumped up and grabbed her clothes. "Is she alright? Is she awake? Does she know anything happened?"

Frank was closing his suitcase. "Not awake, not sure on being aware." They packed quickly and were heading out the door when Frank's phone rang again. "Dad?" He gripped Callie's hand as he listened. "We're leaving the hotel now. Keep us posted." He squeezed his wife's hand. "She had to be given a sedative for agitation. She's aware that she's naked, confused, and was hallucinating."

Callie with tears streaming down her face, her body trembling, and hissed. "Our poor baby."

* * *

Cami didn't know where she was. It had felt like she was floating. She had woken up and couldn't focus. Why was she naked? Where were her clothes? Why did she hurt so much? Coach Bennet! He had found her necklace. She got dizzy and he guided her to a bed. Cami croaking when she saw a blurr beside her she lashed out with a stiff arm. She screamed. "Don't touch me!" But her voice sounded raspy.

"Peanut. It's grandpa. You're safe. This nurse wants to help you."

Cami screeched. "Leave me alone!" She started pulling at the leads of the heart monitor and her IV.

Fenton moved in and took her hands firmly. "Peanut don't. Let them help."

Camille struggled to break her grandfathers hold. "No! Let go of me! Let go! I was at a party now I feel funny. Eww! Spiders!" She looked down her eyes wide with fear. "They're all over me! I'm naked! Where are my clothes! Let GO!"

Josh had come in at that point. He swiped his ID card at the computer and entered orders for her. It took quite a bit of juggling between Fenton, Josh, and the nurse to keep Cami from pulling out the IV or hurting herself.

Fenton's heart broke. His poor granddaughter. He had seen a lot of these reactions with special victims and vice with the NYPD. Another nurse came in with phials of medications along with the attending. Josh barked. "She was given ketamine. Start the slow push of diazepam."

The nurse did as instructed. It took Fenton, Josh, and the other nurse to hold Camille down for the medication administration. When the drug hit her bloodstream her body went limp. Fenton was finally able to breathe. "I should have at least broken his fucking nose."

Josh patted his shoulder. "Maybe but that could muddy things."

Fenton sat down hard. "That was the hardest phone call I have ever had to make. Thank god it was Frank that answered. Callie…"

Josh closed his eyes painfully. "I can't imagine how she is feeling right now. But I know she'll be strong for Cami."

Fenton nodded. "Yes but at what price. Just how much more can we all take. I pray for strength every morning and night."

"You have each other that's what matters." Josh said.

Fenton pulled out his phone to update Frank.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter. I have started a phlebotomy class and have had a change in my work schedule. Enjoy the update and review. I have a background in the medical field but am not familiar with pediatrics. So please give me a little latitude. I tried to be realistic. Amber

Chapter 15

Fenton stood outside the door during Camille's forensic exam. She was still sedated and her vitals now stable. She had a brief incident of tachycardia followed by a seizure. Ativan was given. Josh and a colleague were doing the exam together. They both had experience and Fenton knew that Josh would be thorough. The only reason he had any energy was because he was still very angry. He wanted to pound that man to dust and was sure Callie and his son felt the same way. The security guards had been outside when he pulled up. He told them to hold because he had thought it was a simple thing. Simple being the kids were playing truth or dare something like that. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine walking in on the horror of such a crime on a family member. His granddaughter a child of one of his children.

It was maddening! Worse he wanted vengeance and knew that could never happen. He kept those dark thoughts to himself. Who knew what long term effects this would have on Cami? Anxiety, depression , PTSD those were the obvious ones. What concerned him the most was for the time that her breathing was shallow and for how long? The seizure, tachycardia, and hallucinations were these one time episodes or would they? Could they be permanent? He had no idea. Josh peaked out from the room and gestured him inside. Fenton immediately sat in the chair next to Camille and took her hand. Josh whispered. "She needs to be transferred to Children's. We need to monitor her cardiac, neurological, and psychological symptoms. They'll do an EEG to see if she had more seizure activity."

Fenton swallowed. "Okay. I need a timeline. I don't want her to wake up alone but I have to go tell the kids what happened."

Josh sat in the chair across from him. "She won't. The sedatives should last for about three more hours."

Fenton nodded. "Thank you." Reassured that Camille was in good hands and not alone. He quickly went to his car. He didn't have time to stall. He had twenty minutes of driving. Then an hour to explain to the other grandchildren what had happened. The drive to the house took exactly eight minutes. That was because utilized his lights and sirens until he was close to the neighborhood. When his foot was on the front step the door opened.

Claire came running out. "Grandpa!" She wailed and started sobbing.

Fenton scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "I know sweet pea. Shh." He refused to patronize any of them by saying everything was okay when it wasn't.

Mollie was gripping the bannister of the stairs her knuckles white. "Grandpa. She's alive right?"

Fenton nodded. "Yes let's go and sit in the family room."

Jackson put an arm around Mollie's shaking shoulders. They obediently walked to the family room. Zoe and Andrew were already there.

Zoe pounced. "What happened? Why did they arrest the coach? Why was Cami put in the ambulance and what happened to her nightgown? She wasn't wearing it!"

Fenton who was still holding a hysterical Claire sat with her on his lap. He rocked her but addressed Zoe's questions. "Cami was drugged it made her sleepy. When she woke up she was confused and seeing things that were not there. It's a side effect of the drug. She was sedated so that she wouldn't injure herself. Then she had an episode of tachycardia which means a fast heart rate followed by a seizure. They had to sedate her with two different medications. It made it easier for her to be treated for her injuries and for a forensic exam."

Claire sniffled. "What's a forensic exam? What injuries?"

Fenton answered. "She is going to be transferred to Children's. Because of the rapid heart rate and the seizure."

Claire bit her lip. "But that only happened once right grandpa? She won't have anymore right."

Fenton held her tighter. "We don't know. They are going to do some tests to see. A forensic exam is when a doctor looks for evidence of a crime. Hair, DNA, bruising, and blood."

Mollie's face darkened. "Don't they take pictures of her like everywhere! She is going to feel so violated!"

Fenton swallowed. "Sweetheart she isn't going to feel violated about that as much as she is about what was happening to her. The coach drugged her to keep her from moving. Then he assaulted her."

Jackson stood up and lashed out at a lamp breaking it. "That fucked up pervert! He raped her! Like mom was raped a few months ago! Like what mom's Uncle did to her!"

It took every ounce of self control Fenton possesed to not break down in tears at that moment. He swallowed twice then answered. "Yes that's all true. The difference with your mom is that she wasn't drugged either time. She felt everything as it happened. We don't know what Cami will remember if anything. You guys are going to have to be patient. Don't approach her with questions wait until she opens up to you. She may not. Frank and Callie will be back in six hours. I have to go back to the hospital."

The chorus began.

"I want to come."

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm not staying here!"

"She's my twin sister! I'm going!"

Fenton whistled. They fell silent. "She is being monitored and transferred to Children's. I can't bring you all. I know it's hard but it is best you stay here. It's not open for discussion."

* * *

Cami felt weird. Her head was pounding and why did it hurt so much between her legs. Did she fall? Then she remembered. She was at the sleepover, then the weird sensation of floating but coach Bennet was touching her. She screamed. "DADDY!"

She felt someone grab her hand. "Peanut it's grandpa. You're safe honey. Daddy and Mommy will be here soon."

Cami blinked several times but she couldn't see. "Grandpa, I can't see! It's blurry. Why do I hurt? Did Mommy and Daddy catch Grandma's killer? They can't leave till they do that." Her voice was slurred.

Fenton's eyes filled with tears. He thought. 'This kid has been drugged and raped but is thinking about justice for her grandmother.' He kissed her hand. "Peanut they got him and the rest of the group. You're in the hospital. Someone is going to come talk to you after your parents get here."

'Because if he had allowed the detective to question Cami without one of her parents present Callie would hit the roof and rightfully so. He tried to come twice but Cami had been asleep.'

Cami turned to the other side of her bed. "Who?"

"Hey kiddo. It's Uncle Josh. How do you feel?"

"Confused."

"I know Peanut. You're safe."

"I want to go home." Cami burst into tears clinging to him.

"Soon Peanut. Soon."

"I want my mom and daddy."

Fenton soothed her as best he could. "I know. They're coming." He looked at his watch another four hours.

A brisk knock was heard and the door opened. Cami paled she slurred. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "I'm Detective Lawson Alexandria PD."

Fenton narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Outside detective."

"I only have a…"

Fenton grabbed his arm and pulled the idiot from the room. He then took the liberty of slamming him against the wall. "I already told you twice. She is not available until her parents arrive. Additionally you can't question a nine year old you could implant memories and make it worse. She is seeing the licensed clinical psychologist tomorrow. I gave Lt. Dunn my full statement which should be enough for a conviction in addition to the physical evidence. You will not traumatize my granddaughter anymore than she already has been."

"I'm doing my job."

"You're violating your orders. You want a quick close. It's not going to happen with a case like this. Want some advice. Get your head out of your ass, follow orders, and don't patronize your victims."

"You're a fed. You don't know shit about police work."

Fenton crossed his arms and replied crisply. "NYPD retired friend. I went to the academy with your current chief. I got to my position by being smart and knowing my role and job. Take a hike and go fuck your self. You come in my granddaughter's room again tonight, I'll make damn sure you have a thirty day rip by tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next installment. please review. Amber

Chapter 16

Callie and Frank hit the doors of the children's hospital together. Callie and Frank both pulled out their credentials simultaneously at the information desk. Callie spoke firmly. "Camille Hardy."

The receptionist looked up puzzled. She saw the badges and paled. To her credit she stayed calm as she typed. "Room 3434 pediatric ICU.."

Frank and Callie ran to the elevator. "Frank why is she in ICU?"

"Dad would have told me if it was serious babe. Let's not jump to conclusions."

They jumped off the elevator and buzzed the ICU door.

"May I help you?"

Callie growled in frustration. Frank answered. "We are Frank and Callie Hardy and want to see Camille Hardy now."

"Of course the third bed on the right."

The doors opened and they rushed inside. Fenton Hardy was dozing in a chair. Their daughter was hooked up to what looked like a white cap with wires on her head. She also was hooked up to a heart monitor. Frank's eyes filled with tears. He had to take his wife's hand. He whispered. "Cal."

She squeezed his hand. "I know."

Fenton jolted. His hand automatically going to his sidearm.

Frank whispered. "It's us dad."

Fenton stood up. "She has an episode of tachycardia and a seizure. They are monitoring her for seizure activity. They said that if she had some nycthemeral peaks that can indicate a panic disorder and they want to rule out seizure activity."

Callie moved to the bed and took Cami's hand. "We love you Peanut." She whispered.

Cami moaned. She looked around. Callie could tell she couldn't focus. "Mommy! I can't see very good. It's blurry."

Frank went to her other side. "Honey it's alright. It will get better."

"Don't remember. Why am I here?"

Callie sat in a chair. "Honey, it's important that you remember things on your own. Your memories will come back. You just have to rest."

"It hurts. It feels worse than when I fell off my bike."

Callie shared a worried look with her husband. He answered her. "I'm sorry it hurts baby. We'll tell the nurse."

Fenton had already left the room.

"Feels weird. I feel like I'm floating. Not as bad as before though. Where's grandpa?"

Callie answered. "He's outside baby. He went to talk to the nurse."

Fenton came through the door with the nurse behind him. She nodded to Frank and Callie and addressed Cami. "Can you tell me your name and birthday?"

"Camille Hardy February 12. Why does it hurt?"

The nurse nodded. "I'm going to give her some morphine mom and dad. I gave her Motrin an hour ago."

Frank nodded. "Please do what you have to do to relieve her pain."

Callie nodded her consent and held Camille's hand. When Camille fell asleep she put her head on the bed and cried softly. Frank moved to her side and held her tightly. Fenton left the room to give them privacy. The nurse came out shortly after him. He asked. "When is her vision and speech going to improve?"

She shrugged. "It can take up to 24 hours for those symptoms to improve in adults it's reasonable that it might take longer for a child. The doctor can tell you more in the morning."

Fenton didn't want to hear in the morning he wanted to know now. He was stunned to see Joe walking down the hallway. "How is she?"

"She's having amnesia and is in a lot of pain. It took 30 stitches to close her up. Frank and Callie don't know that little detail yet."

Joe cursed. "Sam and Tonya are closing things up. I had to come. Vanessa just got to the house."

Fenton rubbed his eyes. "That's a relief. Joe I wanted to kill him. If he hadn't complied with my commands I would have."

"Dad you held the line. Don't do the what if thing. Where was the security detail?"

"Outside in the SUV. There was no reason to think there was a threat. Mike and Terry feel awful about this. I hope Callie and Frank don't lash out at them."

Joe said. "The only one they will lash out on is Bennett. You know that. Let me drive you home. You look beat."

"I'm fine but Callie and Frank are with her now. Joe she could have permanent seizures."

Joe soothed. "Hopefully she won't."

* * *

Callie and Frank both sat in stunned silence after

speaking with the pediatric neurologist. Camille was out of ICU. Now it had been confirmed. Cami was having seizures. Frank and Callie stayed with her all night. Once her muscles tensed up and she stopped breathing. She had been administered ativan and phenobarbital. Approximately four hours later she had started twitching. She was given more Ativan. Frank had noted both times as well as the nurse and the doctor confirmed that it was seizure activity. He said it was probably because her respirations had slowed too much while she was drugged. He said that she didn't show any other problems. They would treat her with medications. The children were currently visiting with their sister. Fenton had brought them at Camille's request. She had finished with the forensic psychologist and wanted to see her siblings.

Callie took the solitude that they currently had to their full advantage. She was crying softly in her husband's arms. She was so overwhelmed and sick at the thought that her daughter would have to take medications for the rest of her life because of this horrible man. They were waiting on the forensic psychologist to come talk to them. The door opened and a woman that Callie recognized came inside. Callie was stunned to see her. "Karen!" Callie was standing a second later and gave her old nanny a big hug.

"Did you assess Cami?"

"I did. Sit down Callie."

Frank took her hand and squeezed. "What can you tell us?"

"A report is on its way to the police department. She felt and remembers the first part of the assault. She described a floating sensation but remembered feeling him penetrate her. She described everything as you would expect an eleven year old to describe."

Callie weeping asked between sobs. "What's her prognosis as far as PTSD or depression?"

"She has you and her father and that is a big bonus. You guys are more familiar with these types of crimes than most. Expect her to be distant, moody, and angry at times. Since she is going to have a permanent condition some resentment."

Frank rubbed Callie's back. "We're hoping that she won't have to testify. That Coach Bennett will plead guilty."

"I hope so too. I believe she would be able to testify if need be. But why put her through that if you don't have to." She pulled out a card. "This is a colleague of mine. She can do rape coinciding for children and teenagers."

Frank took it. "Thanks."

"One more thing. Something came out during her session with me. She has no interest in boys romantically that is typical of her age. The trauma of the rape isn't enough to compensate for that."

Karen normally wouldn't disclose this but she knew these two and knew they would love their daughter regardless. "Your daughter felt more violated by this man because she is not attracted to boys."

Callie nodded. "I had suspected. I wish she'd told us. Was she still working it out?"

"I think so but this attack on her really put the spotlight on that area."

Frank scratched his head. He said with conviction. "Karen we love our daughter and will always love her no matter what."

"I know it. She asked me to tell you because she felt awkward. Just reassure her you love her no matter what and things will slowly turn. Callie I don't know how you made it until middle school."

"I had normal friends who loved me. Then when we moved. I hit the jackpot big time." She squeezed Frank's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Please review. AmberChapter 17

Camille went home two days later. Her seizures were controlled with oral medications but they were making her sleepy. The doctor said it would take her about two weeks to adjust to the medication. Callie was cleaning up the kitchen a bit. She watched as Camille moved her food around her plate. Her siblings had gone to school. Callie trying to placate her asked. "Do you want a grilled cheese?"

"Not hungry. Momma I don't understand."

Callie abandoned the dishes and sat beside her daughter. "Don't understand what Peanut."

"Why me? There are fourteen other girls on the team. He chose me. Why?"

Callie swallowed painfully. "I don't know. Men like him have a type. Preferences if you will. My uncle liked petite blondes. Additionally, I was his ideal and the other girls never measured up to me in his eyes."

Cami looked in her eyes. They were full of fury and sadness. "That's fucked up! Coach Bennett is too! I don't ever want to touch a soccer ball again! He used to stand next to me in the huddle. At practice he'd touch me. I didn't think anything of it. I'm so stupid. I should have realized!" She wiped her tears bitterly.

Callie put an arm around her shoulders. "It's not your fault. It's his. He touched you...he drugged you...he hurt you."

"Will I ever feel normal again? I still feel dirty. I feel like everyone is watching me."

Callie swallowed a sob. She couldn't keep her tears from falling. "It takes time. A lot of time and effort to sort out your feelings. In time you won't jump when someone walks in or when someone hugs you. The pain will fade into the background. It comes back sometimes and it will even years later. Cami what you have to remember is that you are loved and you can come to any of us. Lean on us and let us help you. Even if it is just a distraction for a few hours that makes a difference."

Cami sniffled her eyes suddenly widened. Her voice trembled. "Daddy?"

"I'm right here Peanut."

They turned he was in the doorway. Cami got off the stool, her eyes were squeezed shut, and ran to him. Frank opened his arms and closed the distance. She cried in his arms. "Daddy...he was hurting me. I screamed for you in my head. But my voice wouldn't work. I can't move."

Frank recognized a flashback and knew they would happen often for a good while. "You're home Peanut. You're safe. I've got you."

"Make it stop!"

Callie approached from behind. "Open your eyes baby girl. It's just us. You still have your clothes on." She took Camille's hand and put it on the pajama top. "Feel that? You are safe in daddy's arms. Sniff you smell his cologne. It's familiar."

Cami shuddered but took a breath. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. She looked in her father's eyes for a long time. "Daddy...mommy! I don't want to remember! But I am."

Frank carried her upstairs. Callie stopped at the medication safe. She pulled out Camille's Valium. Frank sat on the bed with her in his lap. "It's okay baby. We're right here."

Callie came in holding a cup. She cooed. "Here sweetheart. Take this now."

Camille took the pill without hesitation. Thirty minutes later her body relaxed; the sobbing and trembling stopped. Frank lifted her arm and it dropped down instantly. He stood up. Callie turned down the covers of their bed. Specifically his side of the bed. Frank ever so gently placed her on the pillow. Callie pulled the covers over her. Then the damn broke for her. The control she had maintained finally broke her legs gave out. It was a storm of emotion. All Frank could do was hold her until the storm passed. He took her to the next room.

Callie hissed. "I could kill him for this. Our beautiful, innocent, vibrant child is wounded. She doesn't feel beautiful anymore. She feels dirty, shame, and helpless. I remember feeling all those things and wishing that he would die. If not him then me. She's there Frank we can't leave her alone right now."

"We won't."

"I can't do this Frank! I can't help her! I keep seeing my own memories! God I can still smell my Uncle!"

Frank soothed. "Just one moment at a time sweetie. You pulled her out of that flashback. You can do this. You did."

Callie cried until she had no tears left. Embarrassed she muttered. "Frank... I."

"Don't apologize Callie. It will piss me off." He lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "You are the definition of courage. I know you don't feel that way right now. But you inspire so many, especially me. I love you and we will get through this."

* * *

Fenton Hardy was in his office when his admin called on the intercom. "Sir...Director Radley is here."

"He's clear."

The door opened. Fenton stood up.

Sam's mouth twitched. "You are a better man than I am."

Fenton lashed out at the papers on this desk. "I should have killed him."

Sam said. "No because then you'd be the one in custody right now and your family in shambles. Put the guilt away Fenton."

Only Sam or one of his son's could say that to him so that the order penetrated. Exhausted he sat back in his chair. "God Sam. I'm probably going to have to put Callie on restrictive duty. She won't admit it but she's shattered."

Sam picking up the files said. "Who wouldn't be in her shoes. The difference anyone else would be a pile of mush. She has the strength of a thousand diamonds. So do you, but even diamonds get cut. You know this. So when you tell Callie she will get it."

Fenton laughed. "Eventually sure."

* * *

Claire did not want to come to school today. She had wanted to stay home with her sister. Her parents had insisted she go. Her best friend Blake had a dentist appointment and would not be riding the bus home. She'd sit instead with her friend Megan Weeks. Now that those Ravens were caught her cousins had gone back home. She couldn't believe all that had happened this past year. Claire put her book bag into her locker, grabbed her gym clothes, and headed to gym class the last one of the day. She changed into her gym clothes with the other girls. They played volleyball and divided into teams. She wished Zoe and Megan were in her gym class but they were in another group. Blake would have been here but he had the appointment.

When the bell rang her teacher called her over. Claire sighed. "Yes Mrs. Jacobs."

"How are you doing dear?"

Claire wanted to lash out. Every teacher asked her if she was alright today. She answered the same way. "I want to be home with my sister."

"I can understand that. Help me with the equipment."

Claire grumbled to herself. She wanted to go to the bus. She grabbed the volleyballs and put them away. Her teacher went into the office and closed the door. She hurried into the locker room and ran right into someone. "Sorry."

"Your sister is a liar! So is your grandfather!"

Claire paled then her face turned red. "No they aren't! Shelly I'm sorry about your dad but he hurt my sister!"

Shelly slapped Claire across the face. "He wouldn't hurt a fly! Now he's in jail and I can't talk to him or see him."

Shelly's best friend Madison cocked her brow. "What do you want to do?"

Claire tried to step forward but Shelly's cousin Hannah grabbed her from behind. "Don't move! We aren't done with you!"

Claire started to scream but her mouth got covered with duct tape. They pulled her gym shirt off and bound her with duct tape. Claire couldn't move. She tried and failed. Her screams came out as moans. She heard scissors and felt something tickle her skin. 'My hair!' She started crying. The girls ignored her as they pulled out sharpie markers. They took turns writing on her skin. Claire did not approve. Her face was red in both fury and humiliation. They stuffed her in a locker and used the tape again to bind her against the wall. She couldn't move an inch! When the door shut Claire was sobbing bitterly. She couldn't scream. Her parents would know something was wrong when she didn't come home on the bus. It wouldn't be long. But it was hard to breathe. She tried to close her eyes and pretend she was somewhere else but that was hard to do. She couldn't relax. 'God help me


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next update. I've been taking a class so . Please review. Amber

Chapter 18

Jackson was on the bus. When the doors closed and they started moving he looked up to wave to his sister. He was chatting with Mary Reid and her twin brother. He didn't see Claire anywhere on the bus and became worried. He frowned and sent her a text. 'Claire Bear you missed the bus.'

He waited for five minutes and she did not reply. He checked friend finder. Her phone was still at the school. He narrowed his eyes then dialed his dad.

* * *

Frank was at the house with Callie and Camille. Both were napping in the master bedroom. Callie did not want Cami to be alone. Worse Cami had a horrible flashback which caused Callie a lot of distress. Cami would see a pediatric neurologist tomorrow. His phone rang. "Hey Jax what's up?"

Frank listened for a couple minutes. "I'll call the school and go pick her up."

He went into the bedroom and gently shook Callie's shoulder.

She rolled over and looked at him quizzically.

"Claire missed the bus. I'm going to get her."

Callie nodded. She got up and went to the desk in the corner and started working on her laptop.

Frank got into his car and drove the twenty minutes to the school. He called but got voicemail. He parked and pushed the buzzer. "May I help you?"

"Frank Hardy...my daughter Claire missed the bus."

The door came open and Frank went in. The office assistant looked concerned. "Mr. Hardy I'm sorry but she hasn't come to the office."

Frank pulled out his phone. He checked her location. "Her phone and her watch are both here." He paled. "Her vitals are sky high!"

The Administrator came from his office. "Mr. Hardy how is dear Camille?"

Frank said. "At home recovering Dr. Wyatt. Callie is with her. Claire didn't get on the bus. Jackson texted her and she didn't reply. She is in this building somewhere. Her watch is on and her pulse is 160."

He pulled out his keys. "Tami what hallway locker is she assigned?"

"202 sir. I printed her schedule."

"You're a gem!" He grabbed it from the printer. Then went to the intercom. All personnel still on site we have a missing student Claire Hardy. Start code yellow had gym last period."

Frank nodded. "Let's check it Dr. Wyatt."

They made it to the gym which was locked. He opened the door and turned on the lights. Frank had his phone out pinging her watch. "Her watch is very close. Her heart rate is still elevated. Her oxygen level is 85. She's either panicking ,deprived of oxygen, or both. Are the lockers in the locker room big enough to fit a child in?"

He was already opening the girls locker room. "Yes." He snapped on the lights. His face darkened. "We have a policy of no locks on the lockers in here. There are six." He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Shane! I need bolt cutters in the girls locker room in the gym now!"

Frank was looking around. He found the packaging for the locks in the trash along with a considerable amount of long blond hair. He paled. "Someone's hair has been cut. Claire Bear! If you can make some noise."

That's when he heard the faint moans from the locker closest to the trash can. Frank saw the lock had a keyhole. He pulled out his very old lockpicking set, and donned vinyl gloves from his pocket. He suspected that the police would need to be called and evidence would be obtained. He crouched down and started working the lock. He had it open in seconds and his fury quickly rose. He quelled it and said calmly. "I've got you Claire Bear!"

Dr. Wyatt said furiously. "Who would do something like this?"

Frank was gently pulling the tape off Claire's mouth. When it was off she started screaming. "Get...me...out! Can't...breathe!"

Frank soothed her. "Hold on just one more minute. I've got you."

Claire cried. "It was Shelly, Madison, and Hannah."

Frank managed to free the tape from the locker walls and pull her out. When he could see her clearly he was furious.

Claire leaned into him. "Daddy my hair."

Frank did what he could to calm her. "We'll fix it."

She continued to cry. Frank felt helpless. Callie and Cami were going to have a fit. Those girls were from her soccer team.

The police came and a detective from special victims. Frank was impressed at how calm, concise, and consistent she was. Claire's hair, pictures, surveillance footage, and the duct tape were taken as evidence. He called his father to come get Claire. Fenton came to the school with Joe riding shotgun. Fenton pulled Claire into a long hug. Father and son both shared a grim look. Then Fenton carried her to his car and fastened her into the passenger seat.

Frank knew his father would take his poor daughter home and explain everything he could to Callie. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes Joe."

"Aren't we going?"

Frank pulled out his phone. "Where Joe?"

Joe's eyes all but bugged out if his head. "Um...Shelly, Madison, and Hannah."

Frank was busy pressing buttons. When he finished he crossed his arms. "Yes actually we are. Dr. Wyatt will you come with us? Detective Pierce if you could also join us. I have the parents cell numbers and they are all at the Bennett house. I'd like to take the lead and talk to the adults first."

"Sure it's up to you to press the charges." Detective Pierce said. Her eyes had a gleam to them.

"They will be expelled from this school that much I'll tell you." Dr. Wyatt said furiously. "We have a no bullying policy and this was beyond."

Frank nodded. "I'm glad you agree Dr. Wyatt. Let's get going. I have to get home as soon as possible. It's bad enough that Callie is going to be blinded by this."


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating timely. This is a segue so if it seems boring Im sorry. Amber.

Chapter 19

Frank rang the doorbell at 208 Cherry Tree Lane. The door opened and the woman's face darkened. "You have a lot of nerve coming here!"

Frank let that one go. "Yes I do. I am sorry that your husband did what he did. You and your children are having a difficult time. Which is why I'm here. I don't blame you for his actions. However, your daughter, her cousin, and best friend assaulted my daughter Claire and locked her in a locker."

"That's not true!"

Frank continued. "We have surveillance footage of the locker room door. All the girls from the last period PE came out at various times. Shelly, Madison, and Hannah came out last. Which in itself isn't a crime. Think before you answer, their fingerprints will be all over the duct tape that bound my daughter into that locker and on the containers of padlocks in the trash. The hair in that trash is going to match Claire's. I'm giving you one chance to do the right thing. Otherwise I'm pressing charges against them."

He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Claire. Her hair haphazardly cut and the words written on her skin. 'Liar, bitch, loser, stupid, ugly, and freak.

Dr. Wyatt nodded. "We have a zero tolerance for bullying. The evidence against the three girls is very compelling. Regardless of the criminal charges they will be expelled."

Furious Mrs. Bennett gestured inside. "We'll settle this! These girls have gone to St. Mary's since kindergarten! That should mean something!"

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Not if they break the rules. Not if they cause harm to another student. Look at my daughter! She was locked in a locker for approximately fifty minutes! She has bruises, and scratches all over her, her hair was cruelly cut!"

"She probably did it to herself!"

Frank for the first time in his life seriously considered hitting a woman. His brother put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Mame that is not possible because of how she was taped inside. We'd like to speak to the girls."

"They will not be questioned without an attorney!"

"What's going on Kate?"

"Mr. Hardy is accusing our daughters of assaulting one of his spoiled children!"

Another woman came from behind. "Kate calm down. Name Calling isn't going to help. My daughter is Madison Evans what is going on?"

Frank thought finally someone with some tact. "Mrs. Evans my daughter Claire was assaulted, demeaned, and locked in a gym locker." He showed her the picture.

Mrs. Evans paled. "May I talk to these two in private for a minute, please?"

Frank nodded. "Please do."

* * *

Fenton carried an hysterical Claire into the house. He had called Josh who was coming to see her. Callie was at the door when she saw Claire her face turned red. "I called Cherie she's coming at 830 to fix your hair honey. I'm sorry this happened."

Cami came down the stairs she was running. "Claire! Claire! Oh my god what happened?"

Claire who was still clinging to her mother answered. "Cami It isn't your fault. Shelly, Madison, and Hannah cut my hair and duct taped me in the locker."

Callie saw the word liar on Claire's forehead. "Is this sharpie marker?"

Fenton answered. "Yes the wrappers for the markers were in the trash with the locks."

Cami screeched. "Those stone cold two faced…"

Callie said sharply. "Cami…"

Cami took her sister's hand. "Let's get you in the shower."

Fenton brought the dish soap. "She's going to need this for the marker."

Cami nodded. "Thanks grandpa. Don't worry mom I got her. You call dad and find out if he is kicking their butts!"

Mollie came downstairs. "What the fuck!"

Cami said. "Mol give me a hand."

Mollie and Cami with Claire between them went upstairs.

Callie pulled out her phone and dialed her husband.

* * *

Frank, Joe, Dr. Wyatt, and Detective Pierce waited patiently. They heard raised voices. Seconds later Joan Evans came out. "Madison come on we're leaving." She turned to Frank and handed him a card. "Our address and my personal cell. Those two are unbelievable. MADISON!"

"What mom! We just got here!"

"And I said we are leaving. Get your book bag."

Madison did not go quietly. "You aren't being fair! We just started."

"Enough we have plenty to talk about young lady!"

"What did I do?"

Frank answered. "You know exactly. Use your time with your mom wisely."

Madison turned red. "You believe him over me!"

Mrs. Evans took her arm and pulled her to the car. Before Frank could contemplate anything the other two woman came around the corner looking defiant. "I've called an attorney and we are invoking. You can leave now."

Frank shrugged. "Have it your way."

His phone rang when he closed the door. It was Callie. "Hi babe. Two of the moms are invoking their rights to an attorney. One of the moms seems to be reasonable she left the dinner party with her daughter. Going to talk to her now. I'm going to press charges against Shelly Bennett and Hannah Bates. I'm hoping for immunity Madison will testify against the other two. Yes I think her mother is going to discipline her enough."

They pulled up to the Evan's address. A man answered the door. "Frank Hardy and Joe good to see you. My wife just told me. We've spoken with Madison she told us what they did. I'm a prosecutor. I'm going to represent my daughter in this matter. She's willing to give you complete corporation. I'm asking for community service and she will have to write a letter of apology to Claire. I don't want her to get immunity. She wouldn't learn anything."

Frank was very pleased with this nodded. "I can work with that. Thank you. Will she give her statement to Detective Pierce. She will be filing the petitions. I'll reach out to the Alexandria DA personally."

"He's my boss. I have no objection. I want Madison to go through the arrest process."

Frank smiled. "You want to scare the pants off her."

"Damn right! I'm so sorry Frank. I was assigned the case for Coach Bennett but now I'm going to recuse myself."

Frank appreciated his candor. "Thank you. I have to get home to my children." He turned to Detective Pierce. "Keep me in the loop."


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the next update. Thanks for the vote of confidence! Here is another hurdle. Amber

Chapter 20

It took an hour to wash off the sharpie marker of Claire's skin. Cherie came as promised and was able to cut Claire's hair into an adorable pixie cut. Cami insisted on getting the same and Mollie quickly followed suit. This made Claire feel a little better. All the children were in the master at the moment. Callie was nursing Liam. The rest were reading or doing homework. Frank opened the bedroom door. He looked around and saw his daughters. They had matching haircuts. Frank smiled. His girls were amazing. He said. "I like the hair."

Claire bit her lip. "Do you think the judges will mark me down for it?"

Frank kissed her on the top of the head. "I don't think so. You are beautiful."

Camille hugged him. "Daddy are those girls in trouble? They shouldn't have done that."

"They are being brought up on charges as juveniles. Madison's parents were a lot more cooperative. They want her to have consequences for her actions."

Callie nodded. "What about the school?"

"Dr. Wyatt is going to expel Hannah and Shelly, I asked him not to expel Madison. She will be suspended then attend in school suspension for the rest of the year."

Callie passed Liam to him who cried out. "Da!" His arms reaching for him.

Frank melted. "Come here kid!"

The gate bell rang. Callie laughing as Frank blew raspberries on Liam's tummy went to answer the door. She checked the security camera and saw a well dressed black man. He was bald but looked fairly young. "May I help you? We don't accept solicitation."

"I'm not a solicitor mame I'm Justin Kale an attorney. I represent Mark Bennett, Michelle Bennett, and Hannah Parker."

Callie bristled. "As an attorney you should know not to harass victims of crimes. Our family attorney is Robert Hightower reach out to him regarding anything you wish to address. Get off our property." She waited until the car pulled away and down the lane. She pulled out her phone. "Fenton an attorney Justin Kale representing the Bennett's just came here. He's a black male, bald approximately 40 to 45. Thin wearing a dark gray suit. Pass the word to Joe and refer him to Mr. Hightower."

"Done."

Callie hung up.

Her security guard came to the door. "He drove to the end of the lane and is still sitting there. A second car has pulled up."

She went to the safe and pulled out her secondary. Next she opened the hall closet for their vests. Hers was on a yellow hanger.

Callie boomed upstairs.

* * *

Frank was playing with the kids when his wife's voice rang out. "Frank lock them down and bring me my main."

Frank jumped up gave Liam to Mollie and pulled out his weapon. "Go."

The children with terrified faces listened. Edward and Blake came up the stairs followed by their mom. Frank gestured her and her kids in. It was understood that she was the last line of defense. Frank locked them in. Frank hurried back to the master and grabbed Callie's main weapon. He flew down the stairs. "What is it?" He put on his vest quickly.

The security alarm started going off. Cursing Frank ran to the closest control panel. "Section 5 and 1 have been tripped. Aww. They brought two hackers. Not funny assholes. My hacking is better than yours." Frank sent two power surges to the security panels the men thought controlled the two gates. They both jolted and fell to the ground. One of the men then tried to climb the wall. Frank gave him a jolt. "Yes I'm the one in control fellows." He tapped a few more keys on the keyboard. The two men, including the one Callie spoke too fell into a pit. Frank checked the cameras. "Zone three we have three more in a pine tree. They could see a raven tattoo on one of the trespassers arm. They jumped into the yard. That's bold."

Callie was already moving. She had her vest on and she was pissed. Frank was right with her. His phone rang. "Dad be careful. We have three in the yard zone three. Others on the parameter have been contained in zones one and five."

Callie yelled. "FBI don't move!"

Callie and Frank dove behind trees as they were shot at. Frank felt a bullet breeze inches from his head. "You have nowhere to go!" Frank yelled. "Give it up!"

"Don't move! We don't want to hurt you!"

'That was Edward's voice.' Callie peaked from behind the tree she saw the men with their backs to each other. Alternating shots. 'Not rookies.'

Frank saw his opening and fired once. He hit one in the head but a pain seized him. He hissed in pain and fired another shot hitting the second gunman in the neck.

The third went down after a series of shots came from the west. Frank slid down the tree. "Its dad and Joe. Got between my two shields."

Callie sobbed and dropped beside him. "You're hit."

"I'm okay."

"Don't placate me Franklin Davis Hardy!" She opened his vest, then ripped his shirt open. She saw the blood coming from the side applied pressure to the area.

Joe ran over with Fenton and Sam on their heels. Joe called. "ASAC Joseph Hardy requesting immediate assistance federal officer down at my location. Deploy SWAT for safety. Hang on bro!"

Frank's eyes closed he whispered. "I'm fine. The kids are in the vault. Find out who these people are Joe. They knew we were pressing charges against Shelly Bennett."

Callie's voice both soothed and commanded. "Stop talking Frank. Take it easy."

"There's more of them. How did I miss it?"

Callie snapped. "We all missed it. But these guys will give us answers. We know Detective Pierce but run her anyway and Dr. Wyatt. Joe get Boyd on it now."

Frank grunted as Callie shifted her weight some. Fenton wrapped a coat around him. "I hear backup coming." He spoke into his microphone. "Area is clear of danger. Get the medic in here now."

Joe was very worried. He had told Vanessa to take the kids into their own vault and lock in. She had her own sidearm and her crossbow. If it came down to it. She'd protect. Edward Sykes ran over. "We've restrained the two in the pit. They tried to fire at us from below but we just let them run out of ammo. Ned said he'd take point on the prisoners."

Callie swallowed. "Thanks Ed." She was still reeling. Frank was pale and clammy. There was a lot of blood. His lips were a little blue and his chest was heaving. "Frank stay with us."

Frank moaned. "Am...promise. I love you." He passed out.

Callie sobbed. "Hold on...please."

The medics quickly came over. Callie moved over and they quickly hooked up her husband to a heart monitor. "Let's get him in the truck."

Callie pushed forward. "I'm coming with him!" She simply put her hand on the gurney and followed. She did sit in the front with the driver. Another fireman had come into the ambulance from the engine. Callie prayed as the ambulance sped down their private lane with lights and sirens.


	21. Chapter 21

More suspense and background. Here is the next chapter. Amber

Chapter 21

Callie was very worried. She had not been allowed into the trauma room. She gave the medical staff room. They tried to get her to go to the waiting area but she refused. 'By god she was going nowhere. This was her husband! If he...no! She wasn't going to think like that! Thank god the house was as secure as it was. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Josh! What are you doing get in there!"

"I'm not on trauma team tonight sweetie. I'd get in the way. Besides...I think you need me."

Callie noted the jeans and wrinkled shirt. Yep the ER staff had called him. "They won't tell me anything."

Josh put his arms around her. "I heard them prepping to intubate him. He's being redlined to the OR honey. There is pulmonary involvement."

Callie's tears fell. "What does that mean?"

Josh saw one of his colleagues put an x-ray on the light board. 'She'd do better knowing.' He knew she was processing and went to study the X-ray. He whispered. "Trauma one?"

"Yeah the fed. Got hit at his own home. He's lucky considering. Missed the heart, but his right lung has collapsed, might have tagged his kidney, and the bullet is really close to the spine."

Josh nodded. "I see. Keep me updated Mitch. It's my cousin's husband."

Josh hurried back to her side as Frank was wheeled from the room.

Callie grabbed Josh for support as the nurses and doctors ran with her husband's stretcher. She sobbed. "He has to make it. I can't."

She turned into his chest sobbing. Josh soothed. "He has a good chance Callie. The bullet missed his heart and major arteries. But the bullet entered through the right lung and stopped near his spine. His right lung has collapsed. If that is the worst of it, he has a chance."

'No point in mentioning that the kidney might have also been hit.'

Callie's phone rang. She stared at the screen. "It's Fenton." She answered with trembling hands. "He's in surgery. His right lung has collapsed. Josh I can't." She handed him the phone.

* * *

Fenton was waiting for Joe and his team to come with Vanessa, Andrew, and Zoe. There was no point in opening the vault with Frank and Callie's kids until they were here. The attorney that had come to the gate was a decoy. Ned found him shot in his car at point blank range. Who had hired him? They'd find out! He saw Sam on the phone nodding. He disconnected. "It's a white supremacy group called Ravens Reincarnate. They were inspired by the Ravens manifesto, adopted it and promised vengeance to who brought them down. One of the attorneys that worked in the office with Mr. Kale was shot on the lawn. It was easier to find Frank and Callie's address. The rest are being rounded up now. It's safe."

Fenton called Callie. "Sweetheart how's Frank?"

Sam watched as Fenton teetering on the edge of control said. "Josh thank God you're with her! My son?"

Sam put a hand on Fenton's shoulder and waited. If we lose Frank this family could very well crumble. How much more could they possibly take? He kept his thoughts to himself and said a prayer to get Frank and the family through all this. To give them a chance to breathe. Fenton put his phone in his pocket. "He's in surgery. His right lung collapsed and the bullet is close to his spine."

Sam swallowed. "Frank's tough Fenton. He'll get through this."

The door downstairs burst open. "Dad! We're here."

Fenton entered his security code to the vault, Sam punched in his next, last Joe slightly breathless keyed his. The door clicked open. Mollie was the first out. "Grandpa! Where are mom and dad?"

There was a lot of shock followed by tears of worry. The children wanted to go to the hospital. Fenton compromised. He said they could go after Frank was out of surgery if Callie cleared it. Vanessa offered to stay with all of them. They would lock down in the basement. There was a large family room with full kitchen down there. They had added onto the space off the rink for such a purpose it just completed six months prior. Once the kids were down there the only ones who could open it was Callie or Frank. It would give the children something to do instead of being in a tight space. They moved things to the basement. Fenton activated the lockdown.

"Do they know only Callie can open that door?" Joe asked.

On the move Fenton shook his head. "If I had told them we never would have gotten them down there."

They got into Fenton's SUV. He sped to the hospital. Every once in a while he glanced at his younger son. He looked just like his mother. His brow showed the worry and strain. He was also pale. Neither of them wanted to say what they were thinking. Fenton climbed from the vehicle and locked the doors. They didn't think they just moved. They had to find Callie. They found her sitting her back was to them. She was crying softly. She still had on her vest. She was watching a door intently.

Joe move fast and sat beside her. He pulled her into a fierce hug. "We're here Callie. Vanessa and Sam have the kids. She clung to him. It was obvious that she was trying to regain her composure. Her crying stilled and that is when Josh spoke. "Still in surgery."

Joe paled. "It's been two hours."

Josh soothed. "They have to repair his lung Joe and any other damage the bullet could have caused. It's going to take time. They'll attempt to remove the bullet but I don't think that will happen."

Callie had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe this. She wanted answers, but that could wait. She felt numb. She jolted when a jacket was placed over her shoulders. She recognized the person placing it. Besides Frank he'd be the only one who could. Callie managed to whisper. "Thanks. Fenton he has to be okay. I just want to be with him."

"Soon Sweetheart."

It took four hours. A man in green surgical scrubs came out. " ?"

Callie stood up. She was between Joe and Fenton. "Yes." She didn't recognize her voice.

"I'm Dr. Manning."

"Please is my husband okay?"


	22. Chapter 22

I've been neck deep in school work. Here is the next highly anticipated update. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Amber

Chapter 22

He nodded. "We've repaired his right lung and his kidney. He's stable and in recovery. He'll be moved to ICU. He's going to have a chest tube that will monitor if there is any air leakage from his lung. He'll also be on a respirator. This will ideally be for the next 24 hours. The bullet is too close to his spine for us to remove. He's going to have some temporary paralysis and numbness on the right side of his body."

Callie sobbed and turned into Fenton. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you Doctor. When can we see him."

"It will be at least another hour."

Joe let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you."

It was a little over an hour but they were finally allowed up to ICU. Callie thought she was prepared but seeing Frank pale, sedated, and on a machine that was breathing for him caused her to cry out. She didn't remember moving. But found herself beside his bed. She took his hand. "Frank it's alright. The kids are safe. We love you."

Joe tried talking but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried again and finally managed to find his voice. "We got them Frank. All of them. It was a fringe group inspired by Ravens warriors. We didn't miss anything. You just have to get better so that you can make some crazy algorithm that will help track these crazy's."

Fenton knew that Joe spoke the truth. The FBI knew just how much of an asset Frank was. His brain and his abilities which surpassed anyone's had been key to keep various acts of terror from materializing. Since he had been promoted to his SAC position his unit had uncovered and stopped twenty different terrorist plots from both at home and abroad. But something else that Fenton knew that the FBI didn't was that his success was hinged on the dynamic of working alongside his brother and Callie. Fenton smiled as he spoke. "I'm proud to be just dad to you, Joe, Callie, and Vanessa. It hasn't been easy for us lately. Frank you have been a rock to me and to your own family. We're here for you and love you. I'm not ready to sacrifice anything else just now if it's okay with you."

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes. That was pure truth. She could have lost him in a blink. If the bullet had entered differently. She shuddered and comforted herself by kissing his cheek. "You're going to be okay babe. We are just going to keep climbing. We will be there for each other like always. If you think this little vacation is going to keep you from KP well think again." Callie kissed his left hand. She twisted his wedding ring thinking about that day back in Syracuse. She remembered every moment. She watched her husband's chest rise and fall. The monitor behind his head beeped twice making her jump. But her husband seemed to be the same. 'When would their lives be normal again?'

* * *

Frank felt strange. It was like floating. He heard his wife, brother, and father. Their voices were so distant at first. He felt them all. Callie holding his hand kissing his cheek. His brother had gripped his shoulder, and his dad had moved some hair from his brow. Then he started hearing high pitched beeps. That's what woke him. He couldn't feel his right arm at all. His right leg felt numb. He tried to speak but his voice wouldn't work. He tried his left hand. He could move it. Okay good…but the motion caused a searing pain in his chest.

"Frank? Honey...You're in the hospital. Everyone is alright."

'Callie!'

Her voice was gentle but had an anxious edge to it. "Open your eyes honey."

Frank opened them his head turning toward her voice. He saw both Joe and Callie right there. They looked awful. 'What happened?' He tried to ask but again no voice. Then he realized. He had a tube in his mouth. It was not a pleasant sensation. Irritated he moved his good arm, pointed to the pesky thing and jerked his thumb up and over.

Callie looked baffled. Joe chuckled. "They have to do some sort to test to make sure you get enough oxygen before taking you off that."

Frank tapped his finger on Callie's watch.

This time Callie nodded. "Respiratory will be here soon."

Frank rolled his eyes he was genuinely stuck. How soon he wondered? Had they been here all night? He had no way of asking.

Callie had left the hospital long enough to get the kids out of lockdown, nurse Liam, shower, and come back. She was happy to see Frank alert and not panicking. "Everyone is fine. Your lung was hit and your kidney."

Fenton came inside. He saw Frank awake and smiled. "You look good considering."

Frank made a thumbs down sign.

Fenton patted his leg. "I'm glad you're awake. Are you in pain."

Frank made a sort of gesture with his hand. In reality he was in a lot of pain. But he figured they were worried enough.

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Your mouth gives you away even with the tube Franklin Davis." She gave Joe a not so subtle nod. He left understanding to get the nurse for pain medication.

Frank took Callie's hand and squeezed it. Callie smiled. "I love you too. If that thing comes out today, I'll bring the kiddos."

The nurse came in. "Good morning Frank, I'm Steve your nurse. Are you in pain?"

Frank nodded.

Steve took his stethoscope and listened to Frank's lungs and heart. "I'll be back for something for pain alright."

Callie nodded. "Thank you."

Steve came back minutes later. He checked Frank's armband. Then he scanned it along with a phial of medication. Steve put it into a syringe. "This is morphine. Respiratory will be here in about an hour." He expertly inserted the medication.

Frank felt the medication hit his bloodstream. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for not updating in some time. I have been in class and my mother is really sick. please read and review. Amber

Chapter 23

Frank spent a week in the hospital. He was at home feeling tired at the moment. Callie made sure that he had everything he needed. She hid his laptops the first couple of weeks. That was probably best but it drove him crazy not working. Physically he couldn't do his normal routine. The physical therapist appreciated his enthusiasm but didn't want to push too much. Gradually he was able to do more and work from home. He finally designed an algorithm that could track red flags of suspected terrorists. They had to get warrants before using it. Or legally the evidence couldn't be used in court. But that was a small price to pay considering.

The whole family was in counseling. Cami was still very withdrawn. She didn't like leaving the house. She had a private tutor. She also couldn't look at a soccer ball without having a panic attack. She had been doing a lot of swimming and had started playing softball. Callie was even showing her how to pitch. She seemed to like it. Coach Bennet was currently in prison. He plead guilty and is serving 20 years in prison. Frank was relieved that Cami would not be forced to testify. He heard the door open. It was two AM. He looked up and saw his wife. She had her suitcase. He smiled. "You're back."

Callie took off her shoes. "I am. How is Cami?"

"About the same. She's been working on her breaking ball. Takes after her mom."

Callie chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. "She does huh."

The door opened and Cami came in dragging her sleeping bag and a pillow. She climbed on the chaise and was sleeping in seconds.

Frank winced. "She's been coming in and sleeping in her sleeping bag."

Callie squeezed his hand. "Honey it's fine." She stood up and got dressed for bed.

Frank shut down his laptop and put it beside the bed. Callie joined him seconds later. He turned off the light. She turned into his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

December 24th

The Hardy's were at church for the candlelight service. Mollie loved the service so much. The candles and singing were always so nice. The traditional hymns and now her mother was singing a special song. She'd heard her mother practice and it was lovely. Her sister Cami was still going through a hard time. But she had been able to return to school. Mollie leaned over and tapped her brother. He looked over with a quizzical look. She mouthed. "Almost over."

Cami elbowed them. Mollie hadn't been paying attention and the usher was trying to light her candle to pass the light on. Mollie quickly lit her candle from his. Jackson did the same with her candle and down the pew the light went. From Cami, to Frank, then Claire, to Zoe, then Andrew, Vanessa, Joe, and lastly Fenton. Mollie looked up at her mother who was still on the stage her candle lit. She was singing with the choir now along with everyone else. Mollie felt a sense of peace. She hoped her family did too. Jackson squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. When the service ended they piled into the car and headed home. The kids all hurried upstairs to bed. Frank went straight upstairs and put a sleeping Liam in his crib. Then he went to help Callie dig out the Santa presents. The closet where they were hidden had an encrypted lock and was under the stairs. It was where the holiday decorations were stored. Frank grabbed several at random. "Liam didn't stir."

Callie looked at her watch. "He'll be up early."

Frank laughed. "As if we could avoid that. Tomorrow is Christmas."

"True."

They finished in record time. They climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. Frank went to the wine fridge. He pulled out a bottle of white wine and poured two glasses. Callie smiled. They sat by the fire. Callie leaned into her husband yawning. "I'm so tired. It was a beautiful service tonight."

Frank sipped. "Yes...the solo you sang was lovely. Dad teared up."

Callie sipped. "Did he. That's sweet. I don't know if I'll do anymore. Mollie, Claire, and Jax can do the solos. My voice is."

Frank interrupted. "Beautiful like an angels. It makes you happy to sing. Keep doing it."

Callie giggled. "You are biased."

"Maybe but it's true. I heard the praise from several church members tonight. Don't sell yourself short."

"As you wish." Callie whispered before kissing him.

The heat between them quickly rose like the ocean tide. They had been through so much but right here and now all that existed was love.

* * *

At four thirty in the morning, the children were outside their parents' door. Claire giggled. "Let's get them."

Mollie whispered grabbing her arm. "I have a better idea."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Better than presents?"

Mollie laughed. "We have all day. Let's go make them breakfast in bed. We can picnic in their room."

Cami grinned. "Yes let's! I was good and didn't go into their room last night. I went to Claire's room."

"Anytime twin. Let's get away from their door or they'll wake up anyway."

They crept downstairs and Mollie pulled out eggs and bacon. Claire found fruit and started cutting. Cami made coffee. Jackson went to check Liam. He came downstairs minutes later with the baby in tow. "He needs a bottle. I already changed him. He peed on me."

Cami who had gotten out the breakfast cart giggled. "No good deed right. I got the coffee and juice here."

Mollie covered the bacon and made her baby brother a bottle. Jackson took it and Liam grabbed it from him and chowed down. The girls finished breakfast and they kids pushed the cart to the master bedroom. Mollie opened the door and peeked inside. Her parents were both sleeping and clothed. 'Thank the stars!' Mollie thought. She pushed open the door. Mollie exclaimed. "Merry Christmas mom and dad!"

Frank jerked awake. He smelled bacon and eggs. He saw the kids in the doorway. His heart melted. Callie found her voice first. "You guys!"

Frank was helping with the table cloth. "Let's eat."

The food was quickly devoured. The kids ran to the tree and stockings. Callie held Liam. She watched as the kids tore into the Santa presents. They knew not to touch the family gifts until the rest of the family came later.


End file.
